Naruto son of Alduin
by dragoritus
Summary: When Alduin was defeated by the Dragonborn in Sovngarde he was transported into a world of Ninja and after fighting the nine tailed fox in combat he takes on the role of being a parent of the child who holds the fox inside him Alduin will go through Hell to raise him but it will all be worth it when he is ready to shout his own legacy. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

Naruto son of Alduin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elder scrolls V Skyrim they belong to their respected owners

Details: Alduin will mostly be in human form but when he chooses he can change back Alduin wears the Nightingale armor for him being a badass black dragon in a badass light armor. Alduin will have all shouts minus the dragonrend for good reasons and he will have his infamous mist shout.

His size in dragon form can change due to the fact that his soul was TOO powerful to steal so he change the size of his form by the power of his soul, he has magic spells but he usually uses destruction magic. And Alduin will wear the Nightingale armor with three weapons:

Bloodskaal blade- he has the Dremora butler hold it for him when he calls.

Two replicas of the Mehrunes' Razor- that work like the original but he has full control over the instant kill only if he wants to kill his enemies.

Prologue

Alduin's soul was cast out of Sovngarde by the last Dragonborn but as he finally took a form he was mysteriously transported to a world that he was not aware of. Alduin had grown greatly in size but power stayed the same As Alduin had growled in annoyance to the mysterious land he heard a loud roar in the distance.

The roar was an all well known kind... a vengeful roar and Alduin had took to the skies over mountains to see a large toad creature fighting a red nine tailed fox with a man in a white red flamed cloak on top. Alduin could tell that the fox was in deep in trance of wanting vengeance but when he saw that children were crying of the deaths of their parents Alduin saw the beast had no honor and decided to aid the humans for just this one time.

The warriors who were fighting the fox were bleeding as the fox had used it's tails to crush their allies but as a different roar was heard the humans had turned to see a giant black winged beast that had flown at the nine tails. The nine tails had seen the beast fly at him but it stopped right in front of it.

Alduin was face to face with the nine tailed fox with a gleam of pure malice in his eyes and for the first time the nine tails could feel a true power to surpass his own. Then Alduin roared as saliva spat in the the face of the nine tails but steamed off as The fox growled in anger.

Then the sky had swirled and balls of fire fell from the sky and onto the fox as the man on the toad was astonished by the new beast's power but couldn't sense it's Chakra. The fox was the first to strike and bite Alduin's neck but was struck in the face by Alduin's tail which had disoriented the fox's sight for a moment as Alduin shouted "STRUN BUN QO!"

Then the skies darkened as thunder was heard and lightning flashed and striking the fox as Alduin bit the neck on the fox and flew up into the skies as lightning struck multiple times on the fox. Then Alduin plunged him and the fox back towards the ground causing an earthquake the fox roared and chomped a bit at Alduin but his bite did nothing to the world eater as his scales only sparked from the teeth.

 **(Note: The reason why Alduin is winning is because only a Dragonborn can defeat him but Kurama can't die so it's a no win for either, but you probably already knew that)**

The humans began to have a fearful look in their eyes as the two beasts' shadows over them showed Alduin tear the flesh off of the fox but it had regenerated. The fox roared in annoyance as he couldn't hurt the flying beast and swung one of his nine tails on a mountain and caused a boulder to fly into Alduin's mouth.

The humans were in awe in the sight as Alduin caught the boulder and chomped it down and chewed before he ate it and finally spoke "You are persistent Ilit **(Fox)** I'll give you that but I eat the world, the hardness of Rocks are my scales, the flowing roots of trees are my veins, and living souls... is my blood!"

 **(I know that statement isn't true but I wanted to make THE world eater sound like he can EAT the world)**

Then Alduin bit onto the Fox's neck again and flew up into the air one more time and dropped the beast but as the fox fell Alduin shouted "FUS RO DAH!"

The Fox was forced to fall faster and hit the ground harder than the last time and was caught in a trap as the toad had had jumped on top of the fox. Though the fox was not ready to be defeated and caught Alduin by one of it's tails as the four were teleported to another area.

The new battle ground was a forest as Alduin had freed himself from the nine tailed fox to hear a baby's cry and turned to see a blonde newborn child with a seal on his belly alongside with a woman of red hair. The woman had chained the fox down but she weakened for a moment and the fox lung it's claw at the baby but the man and woman had got in the way and were killed as the woman had trapped the fox into the child.

Alduin looked at this with confusion and thought it best to take on a human form as he changed into a human with black hair and red eyes with reptile like pupils he formed the Nightingale armor on his body. Alduin had watched as the two humans that laid in front of him bled to death as the child cried and thought "I see... the boy was to be the container for the fox but something had gone wrong..."

Alduin picked up the child and saw it was a boy with whisker like marks on his face Alduin stared at the child but when he picked him up he stopped crying and looked back at Alduin. Alduin had never sighted a mortal child that didn't cry in his presence until he figured it out and thought "Well this is a nice surprise a Dovakiin in a world beyond Tamriel interesting..."

Then a elderly man had came to see Alduin with the boy in his hands and demanded "You there who are you?!"

Alduin turned to see the elder and introduced "I am Alduin the world eater."

The elder then said "I don't know a man named Alduin here in this village."

Alduin then stated "I am the Dragon who fought the fox just a few minutes ago."

The elder widened his eyes and asked "If you are then show me."

Alduin placed the baby back on the pillow where he laid and slowly changed his form but only his head to show horns growing out of it. The elder gasped and said "I see you were only here to stop the nine tailed fox."

Alduin growled and stated "I have no love for humans but I guess I have no choice in the matter anymore now that I have been cut from my world."

The elder then said "What if I gave you a place to stay?"

Alduin looked at the old man as he continued "The boy needs a guardian and seeing that he didn't cry when you picked him up I think you can fit in if you choose."

Alduin starred at the boy and stated "Very well but under two conditions."

The old man nodded as Alduin stated "I want to know about this village and this world and what kind of warriors that reside here."

The old man then said "The village is Konohagakure or shorter version Konoha the village hidden in the leaves and this is the Shinobi world where Ninjas are the means to fight."

Alduin then asked "Alright and now your name?"

The elder then stated "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and now the that the fourth Hogake is dead I will have to take his stead... again."

 **Later that night**

Alduin was fascinated by the information and asked "And what is a Ninja?"

The elder then explained "Ninja are masters of stealth, illusion and of course hand to hand combat."

Alduin then thought "Similar to the Dark Brotherhood but legal hmm."

Alduin then asked "And what is this Chakra energy it sound like Magicka to me."

Hiruzen then explained "Chakra is something every person and some beasts can perform and this can be used to perform jutsu."

Alduin was confussed and asked "Can Chakra be sensed?"

Hiruzen nodded and stated "Yes but for some reason I can't sense yours..."

Alduin then said "No one can even in my world because I am a god of destruction though I do have limits I can use conjuring magic but not for a long period I can use Destruction all day long without actually using magicka for that my title is the world eater I can destroy but from that destruction come creation."

Alduin then asked "Where will me and the boy stay in your village?"

Hiruzen then stated "I've already have someone getting to that and I have to ask do you have any chance of wanting to be a part of my Jonin Ninjas? since you wish toknow more about this world's life style and I would but I have to take position as the third Hokage again."

Alduin then sighed and said "Very well any rules while I am here?"

Hiruzen then stated "Yes for you please do not tell the boy when he gets to the age of understanding words his real parents or that he has the nine tailed fox."

Alduin sighed and said "Fine if that is all I shall take the child... what was his name again?"

Then Hiruzen stated "His name... is Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Parenting skill 35

Chapter 1: Parenting skill 35

Alduin had found that jutsu was easier to learn at a younger age and since he was thousnads of years old it was impossible for him to learn this but he expanded his knowledge of magic to use powerful Conjuring and illusion spells. Though Alduin was the true powerful black dragon he could not reveal his true self for many beleived that he was going to punish the village on the day the fox attacked but some didn't agree but none the less Alduin cared little about it.

Alduin also had to swallow up his pride as the third Hokage Hiruzen is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village but in truth Alduin was but he did not gloat for he already knew even if no one else did. Alduin was returning to the village from a S-class mission and gave his report to the Hokage and asked "So hows my boy been since I've been gone?"

But suddenly a man ran in and said "Lord Hokage it's an emergency!"

Hiruzen then looked at Alduin who showed no interest but inside his mind a white out lined version of Alduin's dragon form said "FUUUUUUUUUCK! NARRRRRUTOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Two Ninjas were chasing after a blond boy with goggles who had painted the monument of the past Hokages as one of the ninjas shouted "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS NARUTO!"

Then Naruto smirked and said "Yeah tell that to my dad!"

The three dashed around building top to building top, the then ninja lost Nartuo and dashed by a wooden fence as Naruto placed a sheet down showing himself with a smirk. Then a ninja had walked behind Naruto and said "You in big trouble this time Naruto!"

Naruto was tied up and taken to the ninja academy in front of the entire class as his teacher Iruka Umino sensei had stated "Naruto it's almost graduation and your not getting any more chances after today."

Then a black haired boy named Sasuke Uchiha smirked before saying "Yeah and what's your good for nothing dad going to say when he hears that huh?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke but Naruto backed off in fear as Sasuke said "That's right cower before an Uchiha weakling."

Then a cough was heard right behind Sasuke and he turned to see Alduin's hooded head and cowl over his mouth face with sunglasses right over his shoulder. Alduin then said "I Know right what would I say to my son about that..."

Naruto then fell his head in shame but Alduin then said "But what would I Do to a egotistical shit head like you... is the question right now!"

Naruto then lifted his head with a grin as Sasuke stood up to face Alduin but Alduin forced him to sit back down with his hand on his shoulder and said "No sit down... I want you to guess what things I can do to one such as yourself without even touching you?"

Sasuke then stated "You can't do shit to me!"

Then Alduin said "AEEEEEE wrong all I have to do is sit back and watch you get all worked up over some thing so little!"

Iruka said "I think he gets the point Alduin."

Alduin backed off but kept his eye on Sasuke and walked towards Naruto and cut off the rope even though most of the class was angry about it. Alduin then brought Naruto up and said "You and I have some cleaning to do after this."

Alduin then left the class as Iruka had announced on what subject the class will be doing "We will be on transformation techniques."

the first was the only pink haired girl in class Sakura Haruno and as she shouted "Transform!"

Sakura had puffed into a cloud of smoke and changed into Iruka as he wrote down her grade as Sasuke did the same and Iruka said "Me again very nice."

Then Naruto smirked and shouted "Transform!"

The puff of smoke had masked his form but when it died down Iruka was speachless to see Naruto had chnaged into Alduin some of the students were impressed but that ended when Naruto flipped off Sasuke. Sakura and another girl Ino Yamanaka began to kick Naruto to the ground as Iruka thought "Naruto has potential but lacks the concept of keeping the same act as his transformation."

 **Later on the Hokage monument**

Naruto and Alduin were cleaning the faces of the monument as Naruto was quietly cleaning the paint off but then asked "Uh dad... why are you helping me with this?"

Alduin then said "True I didn't but I know why you did which is why I must take my part in this so I can try to give more attention to you besides my job."

Naruto smiled of joy but Alduin then stated "And uh... oh your grounded."

Naruto smile kept up and said "Your joking right?"

Alduin then said "I don't know am I?"

Naruto then said "Yeah you are."

Alduin the smirked and thought "I can't fool him when I am only putting a quarter of my effort into fooling him."

Then Alduin said "Hey how bout we get some Ramen after this?"

Naruto grinned and said "Now that is some motivation I'll get this done before you know it believe it!"

Alduin then asked "Oh really? ok smartass if you want to say you can do it then I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Then Alduin climbed off the railing and jumped off the monument leaving Naruto with a hesitated smile who then said "Me an my big mouth..."

 **Later at the Ramen shop**

Alduin had bought him and Naruto some ramen as they both raced to see who would finish first then Naruto got full as Alduin had finished nearly seven bowls and after the seventh he pointed to himselfsaid "And the Eater of the worldf wins again!"

Naruto then asked "Ugh how can you even finish seven adult sized bowls like that?"

Alduin then said "Magic... (inside his head) I am the world eater this is not even a snack!"

Naruto then asked "So where's you headband dad?"

Alduin then pulled his cap off his left shoulder to show his head band was stitched into his Nightingale armor as Naruto squinted his eyes and said "No fair I wanted to try it on..."

Alduin then stated "If you really want to you have to earn it by trying your best."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes dad."

After thirty minutes Naruto fell asleep in the ramen shop as the owner Teuchi had walked from the kitchen and asked "So Alduin how was that last mission of yours?"

Alduin sighed and said "It was boring since I can't fully use my power or else people will report that I am a demon of some kind."

Teuchi then said "Yeah since that one incident with the Uchiha clan you've been trying to keep your power lowered down a lot but still I can't believe that you had some much power that you litterally kicked all the Uchiha clan's ass with little effort I still wonder how you did it."

Alduin then smiled and said "Oh come on the Uchiha clan were asking for it even when Naruto had taken a beating they wanted to hurt him more."

Teuchi sighed and said "That is true but that had the village seeing you as a threat."

Then Alduin looked towards the ceilling and said "Oh I know and that is true seeing that the Uchiha clan was considered the strongest clan and me beating them all with No effort at all causes shit for the entire village which I must say is strange because if someone in my home was gloating that they were strong and defeated they were branded as weak."

Naruto then snored and grumbled as Alduin saw him and sighed before picking him up and said "We better get home he has a exam tomorrow."

Teuchi nodded as Alduin had taken Naruto home and sat him in his bed in his room but as he walked out he saw a letter on his bedroom door and picked it up and read it.

* * *

To Alduin

I know that your not the father of that demon boy if you did you would have already told him what he harbors and seeing that you don't I will tell him myself. and you will die by my hands too for protecting a demon like him should be a crime against humanity!

* * *

Alduin then used his flames magic and burned the paper to ashes and said quietly "Yeah threaten me is one thing pal but threaten a kid who would be heart broken to hear... I will enjoy your screams when I get my hands on you!"

 **The next day**

Naruto woke up and heard Alduin grunting and walked out of his room to see Alduin doing push ups and asked "Uhhh dad why are you working out I thought you only do that at night so you can rest easier."

Alduin then stated "Yes but today I'm getting prepared."

Naruto the asked "For what exactly?"

Alduin stopped his work out and said "Well I'm going to a meeting with the old man today..."

Naruto then said "Ohhh yeah right the meetings are boring to you sorry I forgot."

Then Alduin said "Well get ready for the test Naruto it's today."

Naruto widened his eyes and looked at the clock and qucikly put his goggles on and clothes and ran out the door while shouting "I'm late!"

Alduin then grabbed the clock and saw his other clock on the wall and said "Oh... he left early... good."


	3. Uchia clan vs Alduin

Chapter 3: Who is the monster and who is the man?

Note: Alduin wars Sunglasses for no one to see his eyes for they look like Sharingan but with only out of the red as most villagers would see him as a demon of sorts.

 **Five years ago**

Alduin was heading back to the apartment to see Naruto but when he found the apartment he saw the door broken down and saw that Naruto was not in sight as Alduin sniffed t5he air and said "UCHIIIIIHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"

Alduin had gabbed four Kunai and his two replicas of the Mehrune's Razor and went out of the apartment to find the Uchiha clan.

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto's left arm was bleeding as he ran through the streets to the Ramen shop as Teuchi saw him and asked "Naruto what happened where's your father?!"

But all Naruto said was "SHHHH!" before he was grabbed from the shop by Fugaku the clan's head and brought Naruto to his knees and said as villagers surrounded them cheering the Uchiha clan on. Fugaku then stated aloud "OUR HOKAGE ALOWS THIS DEMON CHILD TO LIVE WITH AN OUTSIDER WE BARELY KNOW AS HE IS NOW AMONG THE HIGHLY RANKED NINJA IN OUR VILLAGE WELL NOT NO MORE AFTER TODAY WE BEHEAD THE DEMON AND HIS GUARDIAN OF EVIL!"

Fugaku pulled out a Katana and placed it on Naruto's neck as the boy pleaded "Please I didn't do anything to you!"

Then Fugake growled at the words and rose his blade up but a Kunai had struck the sword out of his hands as the Uchiha clan had taken stance to see Alduin with his sunglasses and hood. Fugaku turned to Alduin and pulled out his Kunai and said "So the Ninja Thu'um Ninja arrives to fight his last."

Alduin then reached behind his back with both hands crossing each other and quickly grabbed eight Kunai in between his knuckles and said "Oh I'm here not only to fight and save my son but to teahc you why I call myself the Thu'um Ninja!"

Then Alduin threw his Kunai and shouted at the same time"TIID KLO UL!"

Then time had slowed as Alduin had walk past his slowly moving Kunai and removed the weapons from all the ninjas and placed their hands in the way of the direction of the slowly incoming Kunai. Alduin then had tided a rope to the legs of the ones he knew would cower and flee as he stood in front of Fugaku with a blank expression.

Then time had gone back to normal as Fugaku widened his eyes as Alduin was now in front of him and saw Kunai hit the palms of his clan. Then the cowardly Uchiha had ran but they were tied together by the rope and forced themselves to fall down.

Alduin then said "If you want something done right..."

Fugaku then grabbed his Kunai to stab Alduin but he clashed blades with Alduin's Replicas and was disarmed as Alduin had pinned him to the ground. Then Alduin stated "You see my blade in your arrogant hand it can instantly kill you but I have control over it to were it can be a slow acting poison and now I ask will you leave my boy alone?"

Fugaku scowled as Alduin stepped on the hilt of the blade pushing it through his hand and further into the ground as he stated "And don't waste my time with the "Uchiha is the best Ninja clan in the village" shit again we all know you use that as an excuse to fuel your own pride."

Fugaku then said "Fine but you better watch your back for the Uchiha will forever be your curse!"

Then Alduin pulled out the blade and grabbed Fugaku's hand helping him up and shook it before punching him out and pulled out the Kunai and said "Better safe than sorry asshole."

Alduin then saw everyone was fainted out of fear but Teuchi was stunned from the sight as Alduin had taken Naruto inside his shop and used his healing magic on him. Teuchi then laughed and said "That was impressive Alduin how did you wow what are you doing to Naruto?"

Alduin then stated "I am healing him with my power can you keep this a secret from everyone the Hokage knows and you'll be the only person besides him to know this."

Teuchi then said "Hey if the Hokage knows then it must be important I'll keep my promise to ya."

* * *

 **Present...**

Naruto was headed to the ninja academy and found that no one was there and freaked out as Iruka walked in and asked "Uhhh Naruto why are you here early?"

Naruto then turned to see Iruka and said "Iruka sensei I'm late I woke up too late sorry."

Iruka had bit his lip as tears of laughter rolled down his eyes as Naruto asked "Uhhh Iruka sensei..."

Iruka then busted out laughing and said "No Nar... Naruto haha your not late your early!"

Naruto then froze and thought "He got me again..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Alduin was at the Hokage's office as his meeting with the old man went he had sudden feeling as Hiruzen asked "What is it Alduin?"

Alduin then said "Strange... I don't know why... but I think that I'm going to have a yelling competition with Naruto... hmm"

Hiruzen then sighed and stated "I have a proposition for you if you are willing to hear me out."

Alduin then said "Alright old one I shall hear your voice." (Dragon language reference)

Hiruzen then stated "I know a teacher that wishes to train Naruto if he passes the exam and if Naruto does I want you to start his training of this power you call correct me if I am wrong the Thu'um?"

Alduin then said "Yes Thu'um but I don't work well with others remember?"

Hiruzen nodded and said "Yes but the teacher is also going to teach Sasuke Uchiha and..."

Then Alduin interrupted and said "Done!"

Hiruzen was confused and asked "You don't want to hear the last student?"

Alduin then said "No and probably they're useless if Naruto AND Sasuke are on the same team."

Then someone knocked at the door as Hiruzen aloud them to enter and saw a stack of papers that was sat on the desk of Hiruzen as he asked "So that's all for today?"

Then the man remembered and said "Oh no."

Then he had put a scroll on the ground as he released all the stacks of papers that towered over Alduin sitting down as Hiruzen's jaw dropped he looked back at the man as if he was serious. Alduin then stood up and said "Good luck Lord Hokage you'll need!"

Hiruzen then slammed his head onto the desk and said "Damn!"


	4. The fool

Chapter 4: The fool

Iruka had announced the exam's topic and said "We will be using the cloning jutsu for the exam."

Then Naruto grabbed his head out of frustration and said "Aaahhhhhhh that's my worst technique!"

When Naruto was called to perform he saw Iruka sensei with Mizuki sensei Iruka's childhood friend as Naruto took his stance and shouted "CLONE JUTSU!"

Then a puff of smoke appeared beside Naruto as he look to see his clone was not active as it laid lifeless on the ground with it's tongue out. Mizuki then stated "Well he did perform the hands sign perfectly and his intentions were good enough and this is his third time trying we could give him a break."

Though Iruka stated "Yes but his capability to keep the clone active is not well enough I can't pass him for that."

Naruto look to the ground in shame as he heard Iruka said that and was dismissed by the teachers and walked outside to a swing set on a tree. Naruto sat in the swing starring at the students that had graduated and heard some of them talk of how he failed the exam.

Then a hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto turned to see his dad Alduin and the two walked off to the roof tops of the village as Alduin sat next to Naruto as he sat in shame. Alduin had sighed and placed his hand on Naruto's head and gave him a little rub and said "Naruto I know your disappointed in yourself but you will be ready when you can see you true potential."

As Alduin had taken Naruto away as Hiruzen had spoken to Iruka about Naruto and said "Iruka you must realize what Naruto must be going through seeing he had only a stranger who had raised him to be his son but even then Alduin has to go to the missions handed to him Naruto still has feelings that no on e cares."

 **With Naruto and Alduin**

Naruto then slapped Alduins hand off him and began to raise his voice and said "Don't you see I can't perform a simple jutsu that everyone else can do."

Alduin sighed and said "Naruto I something for you at the house."

Naruto sat away from Alduin in silence as Alduin stood up and said "Very well when your ready to know what it is you know where we live."

Naruto starred at the ground and started to cry as Alduin walked away to give him some time alone looking at his hands but in his thoughts "By the nine... is this what it means to be human to feel these foreign emotions? I guess that's how you felt too isn't it little brother..."

Alduin jumped off the roof and onto another as Naruto still sat in silence but then Mizuki sensei had walked up and said "You know Naruto there is a way to graduate and get approved by your father."

Naruto looked up to Mizuki and asked "And how do I do that?"

Mizuki then stated "The scroll of seals here let me show you where it is..."

 **Later at the apartment**

Alduin was waiting for Naruto to returned when he felt the breeze through the window he asked "What is it Iruka?"

Iruka was crouched on the window seal and informed "Naruto stole the scroll of seals..."

Alduin then turned with eyes of concern and said "I see Iruka come I can find him easily."

Iruka then asked "How?"

Alduin then looked at Iruka and tilted his head showing his eyes under his sunglasses and said "I remember you very well like it was yesterday but do you remember me?"

Iruka saw Alduin's eyes and saw something familiar but he could lay a finger on it until he finally realized it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Iruka was trying to help his parents as the fox was crushing the Ninja lines but suddenly the black winged beast had flown in front of the fox's face as Iruka was being taken away by a ninja as the beats saw him. Iruka could see the eyes of the beast and could only scream for his parents as they were killed by the fox who had lunged a bite and stepped on his parents crushing them.

 **Flashback**

* * *

Iruka widened his eyes as Alduin pushed his glasses on his face again and said "I'm sorry I could not save your parents but think of it like this... without their sacrifice you have not gotten emotionally stronger and become your own strength."

Iruka could remembered all the things he had done as a child he suffered but in the end he endured and became stronger. Then Alduin said "Now we must go before my son gets in deep shit... again."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was readying the scroll and found a technique called Multi Shadow Clone and grabbed his head and shouted "THAT'S MY WORST TECHNIQUE BUT I MUST IF I AM TO GRADUATE I WILL HAVE TO LEARN THIS!"

Iruka was speechless as he and Alduin were dashing through the tree branches and thought "He's been with us all this time... and raised Naruto on his own but does the third Hogake know of this?"

The two had found Naruto breathing heavily as Iruka said "Now we've got you Naruto!"

Then Alduin said "Now, now Iruka I know my son better than anyone he wouldn't take the scroll without reason now Naruto who told you about the scroll?"

Naruto then smiled and said "It was Mizuki sensei he said that if I found the scroll and take it I would learn cloning jutsu."

Alduin squinted his eyes as Iruka widened his and heard Mizuki's voice who said "No Naruto they're lying to you they want you to fail as always."

Then multiple Kunai had struck Iruka to the shack as Alduin had to fake his own injuries as Naruto had looked at the three in confusion as Alduin squinted his eyes at Mizuki and asked "So it was you who wrote that letter on my door eh?"

Mizuki then smirked and said "Oh I have no idea what your talking about."

Iruka then asked "But why Mizuki?"

Mizuki then explained "Why? so that Naruto will finally know THE truth."

Iruka then shouted "No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Alduin smirked under his mask as Naruto asked "What is forbidden?"

Mizuki then said "That you Naruto are the nine tailed fox reincarnated!"

Naruto widened his eyes and stuttered "S... s.. so what as if I didn't know that!"

Mizuki and Iruka were shocked as Alduin freed himself from the Kunai as everyone widened their eyes as Alduin confessed "Yeah I broke the law of not telling Naruto what he has inside him."

Iruka then asked "OK you both broke the law but I'm surprised that you even got Naruto to keep quiet how?"

Alduin then stated "Who do you think I am you better Believe it that I can cause fear in anyone isn't that right son?"

Naruto smirked and rubbed his head and said "Ye... yeah dad."

Mizuki then growled and threw his Shuriken at Alduin but when it hit him it cut him in half, as Naruto and Iruka widened their eyes to see Alduin's body in half. Mizuki grinned but then a hand had grabbed his shoulder as he heard Alduin's voice which said "So you killed my Spectral clone how evil of you."

Then Alduin had whispered in Mizuki's ear "FIIK LO SAH!"

Then many spectral clones of Alduin had surrounded Mizuki as the real Alduin had thrown him off the tree branch then Mizuki starred at Iruka and threw his Shuriken at him. Then Alduin threw his Mehrune's Razor at the Shuriken and breaking it into pieces as Mizuki had scowled at him.

Then Naurto saw Alduin's clones dashed at Mizuki but saw that most of the clones were easily defeated as Mizuki had thrown Kunai and used hand to hand combat to defeat them. Then Alduin had charged blindly at Mizuki as he was put in a hold on the ground as Mizuki said "So this is the best of the famous Thu'um Ninja can do? your doing your record wrong by letting yourself get caught."

Then Alduin smirked and said "No I just wanted my son to get in the game!"

Then Naruto shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Suddenly there were nearly a hundred clones of Naruto had surround Mizuki as Alduin had dematerialized as Alduin had sat on the branch where Mizuki was earlier and said "Let the games begin!"

Then Naruto's clones had began to beat the shit out Mizuki as he screamed and pleaded for them to stop and made Alduin smirk and said "Told ya I would enjoy your screams."

Then Naruto stopped his attack as Iruka was impressed and said "Alduin I think you need to tell him."

Alduin then jumped down from the branch and said "Congratulations son you earned this..."

Alduin then handed Naruto a headband of the hidden leaf village as Naruto had leaped at him into a hug and said "Thanks dad!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Hiruzen was watching the scene in a crystal orb and said "Of course Alduin you would tell Naruto even if it was against the law... very well done, like what you always say... "You do what you want when you want to." Very impressive."


	5. a few Pointers

This is just a few explaining of Alduin's powers and other stuff:

 **Alduin's powers:**

 **Shout/Thu'um-** All shouts that was put in the game minus Dragonrend all in Alduin's control.

 **Soul stealing-** We all know Alduin devours souls of the dead and amplifies his power form that so under certain circumstances he may choose to steal one's soul which he can use their chakra to to hide the fact he produces none.

(Why he does not produce Chakra without the souls is that he is foreign to the Shinobi world but he can use he Magicka but it only depletes when not using destruction spells for the fact he technically is the god of destruction)

 **Dragon senses-** The fives senses Hearing, smell, sight, touch, and tastes but for a dragon I believe that they can a stronger control, but we're not going to overpower him with all this. Smell is greatly enhanced for an example he can smell fear and rage, hearing is enhance only in dragon form tastes uhhhh yeah he's the world eater we get that.

Added six sense when near a Dragon or Dragonborn

(and the others are pretty much the same)

 **Conjuring-** He can summon up creatures from oblivion and undead, but he needs to work on that more.

Alduin tries to make it to where no one can tell he is the one who fought the nine tailed fox only people he trusts can know that.

 **Healing**

 **Illusion-** He can use invisibility and fear spells to his advantage and again this take up his Magicka anything that is not destruction based he looses Magicka.

 **Now is Odahviing and other dragons going to be in this?**

Yes for the fact a Dragon's name can be used as a shout but we're going to pretend that they all can get to this world like Durnehviir a portal. But the one Dragon in particular whose going to have an effect on Naruto is Paarthrunax for a comedic and to teach Naruto the way of the voice.

 **Why did Alduin let Naruto know he has the Nine tailed fox?**

Cause in reality a boy whose been treated like shit in his home village without a reason won't stay cause he lived on his own and pretty much had no one teach him anything, but if someone had explained if he is to overcome the tasks he can prove he can do anything.

That the idea that I never got Naruto gets treated like shit in his home village for being a container for a powerful being and not once did he want to leave?

(My bullshit meter just exploded there)

 **Does Naruto know who his real parents are?**

No during his time in the Shinobi world Alduin has grown to be more "human" and actually thinks Naruto as his son even if he questions his own emotions. Alduin feels that if he did he would loose Naruto as a son, plus he is not to tell him but he how many shits does Alduin give to you when he resurrects a dragon? none.

 **Will Alduin have a romance?**

I have yet to decide on who but I am thinking on it but my number one choice would be Anko for they both are Sadistic.

 **Does Alduin have any friends?**

(Grins evilly) Alduin doesn't any friends... yes and no he has a real strong sense of working alone so he doesn't quite know very much but those he trusts he considers friends such as:

Hiruzen- though he finds to reporting to him annoying he enjoys the kindness he was given after the Nine tailed fox attack.

Iruka- He and Iruka have seen each other before during the fight with the fox but he trusts him because of the lose he had to suffer but due time he got emotionally stronger.

 **Will Naruto meet the last Dragonborn in Tamirel?**

NO! cause I don't want a full experienced Dragonborn just wreck his shit.

 **What will Paarthurnax look like?**

He is older looking compared to Alduin for the fact that Alduin was sent forward in time, he will wear the Greybeard's robes with grey beard and hair (Shut up i know!) and his right eye is blind.


	6. Honorable grandson my ass

Honorable grandson my ass!

Alduin and Hiruzen had explained to Iruka about the situation as Alduin explained "I can't use my powers to it's full potential unless I want me being thrown out and Naruto getting killed this is why we had to keep it a secret... even from Naruto."

Iruka had understood Alduin's situation and asked "But how do you use Jutsu if you can't produce your own Chakra?"

Alduin then stated "Easy I fake it and use my shouts or my spells instead like my fireball spell fireball jutsum, cloning, we'll that's more difficult but i say three words is silent and shout clone jutsu simple in thought but difficult in reality."

Iruka was shocked to hear that Alduin the Thu'um Ninja was never able to use any kind of Jutsu and was surprised to see that Alduin could even fake it and make people believe him. Then Alduin asked "Lord Hokage I must ask for a small favor..."

Then Hiruzen said "Go ahead and ask."

Alduin nodded and asked "I ask for two people to live with me and Naruto from my world."

Iruka squinted his eyes as Hiruzen asked "How would you get them here?"

Then Alduin stated "Their names are words of power thus they can be summoned by me calling for a challenge."

Hiruzen sighed and asked "And why have them come here?"

Alduin was starting to get annoyed with the questions and explained "Cause my son would need more training in The way of the voice since I do not know that myself!"

Hiruzen then asked "Why didn't have them come before?"

Alduin then gritted his teeth and said "Because Lord Hokage you said specifically "When Naruto graduates I would train him to Shout."

Hiruzen then placed his hand on his beard and said "Oh yes that right... sorry I forgot."

Alduin would have done a sprint across the world if he had to explain more and insulted "I am over thousands of years old you I don't forget easily!"

Then Iruka stated "That's because your an immortal dragon."

Alduin fell back as he was being tagged team in in argument and said "Fine you two win so what is your answer Lord Hogake?"

Hiruzen then nodded and said "If they two can train Naruto I permit it but first their names."

Alduin then wrote down Paarthurnax and Odahviing on a piece of paper and left it to the third Hokage as Iruka followed and Hiruzen sighing as he thought "Triple the trouble of these Dragons which could only mean one thing... more conplaints and with that... more paper work... I'm getting too old for this!"

 **Later when Naruto takes his picture**

Alduin had taken Naruto to take his Ninja license and dropped his head to see Naruto with white make up with red marks on him and asked "Why must I be your father?"

Then Naruto asked "Well why must I be your son?"

Alduin went silent and told the man who took the picture "Just send him to the Hokage I... I've got to meet someone."

Then the man nodded and said "Sure but don't expect me to take him myself!"

Alduin stayed for the picture to be taken but afterwards he smacked the back of the man's head before walking off to the apartment. Alduin had been put it into thought for years should he finally talk to his younger brother and introduce him to Naruto? or should he just let the guilt take him.

Alduin knew that Naruto was a Dovakiin but Alduin lacked knowledge to teach a mortal to shout he never bothered for he once thought them as insects. Alduin removed his sunglasses and mask as he rubbed his face and said "If it's Naruto's own good I'll take what ever my little brother's got."

 **(Alduin's hair style is the same as Naruto but black to keep Naruto thinking that he gets his hair style from Alduin)**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had gone to the old man Hiruzen as the third Hokage said "You look like a clown in this... (Rips paper) take it again!"

Naruto growls and said "No way!"

Hiruzen then stated "You can't even tell who this is."

Then Naruto said "Well you can forget it I'm not taking it again!"

The two had eyed each other as a boy ran in and shouted "OLD MAN I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Then the boy tripped on his scarf and began to cry as Naruto thought "Really whose this shrimp?"

Hiruzen had palmed his face and thought "My Grandson another headache."

Then a man in a bandana over his head and his headband overlapping that had rushed in and saw the kid and Naruto and thought "Of course the Nine tailed fox he's the worst kind of trouble!"

The boy stood back up and pointed his finger at Naruto and accused "Your the one who tripped me aren't you?!"

Then Naruto grabbed the boy's collar and retorted "You tripped by yourself twerp!"

The man with the bandana then warned "Release the Honorable grandson of the Honorable third Hokage!"

Naruto payed attention and turned to the boy who smirked and thought "That's right he's just like all the rest now he knows who I am he won't lay a finger on me!"

Then the boy bragged "What's wrong your not going to hit me now you know that my granddad is the Hokage?"

Naruto got annoyed and shouted "I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER (punches the kid's head downward) SO BELIEVE IT!"

The boy was confused as he thought "This guy is different..."

 **With Alduin**

Alduin had gone outside the village to summon his younger brother and Odahviing as soon as he was far enough from eye's view and shouted "PAAR THUR NAX!"

Then a portal open right in front of Alduin as a white dragon (same size as the in game) had came through as Alduin said "Welcome Paarthurnax... my little brother."

Paarthurnax roared at Alduin and charged at him but Alduin shouted "GOL HAH DOV!" (Bend will shout)

Then Paarthurnax stopped and lowered his head as Alduin gloated "I WIN!"

Paarthurnax then stated "Meyvitaan! ( **Cheater**!)"

Alduin then placed his hand on Paathrunax's snout and changed him into a old man in a greybead's robes, with a chest length beard and a hood over his head. Then Alduin said "I know that I have no right to ask this but... I have a favor."

Paarthurnax then punched Alduin and said "I know your up to something Zeymah... ( **Brother** ) but after you using the bend will I can see that you have changed for the better and I will hear you out."

Alduin stood back up as one of his lenses on his sunglasses fell off and said "I have a boy who is Dovakiin that I wish for you too teach him the Way of the voice for me."

Paarthurnax then said "I see but looking like this I must advise that I pretend to be the older brother."

Alduin squinted his eyes at Paarthurnax and said "Why?!"

Then Paarthurnax explained "Because I look older than you also I am more mature."

Alduin dropped his jaw and said "Bullshit!"

Paarthurnax then said "See... you just proved me right Zeymah."

Alduin then fell backwards and said "Fine!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was walking down the streets as he was being followed by the kid whose the grandson of the third Hokage and when Naruto turned to see the kid under a sheet. Naruto palmed his face as he kept on walking away but he was still followed by the boy then Naruto getting annoyed and turned quickly as the boy place another sheet that looks a like wooden fence.

Naruto noticed that the sheet was not aligned with the fence and said "That's so obvious it's ridiculous!"

Then boy then faked laughed (That laugh though) and said "So the rumors about you are true your good."

Naruto was confused as he tried to walk away but the boy demanded "I want you to be my trainer!"

Naruto then said "No I have no time for this."

The boy then said "Please boss!"

Naruto then questioned "Boss?"

The boy nodded and said "Yeah, boss, boss, boss!"

Naruto smirked and said "Sure why not."

 **With Alduin**

Alduin had finally caught up with Paarthurnax and then shouted "OA HA VIING!"

Then a portal opened as a red Dragon emerged from it and said "Alduin hi lahney? (You live)"

Alduin gave a hesitate smirk but Odahviing smacked him with his tail and said "Hehe I've always wanted to do that!"

Alduin then said "Mu los los hi honah do zin drey hi gaar tol fod faal Dovahkiin kuz hi ol aar?"

(We're is you sense of honor did you loose that when the Dragonborn took you as a slave?)

Odahviing growled but stopped when he saw Paarthurnax and bowed his head as he walked up and stated "He has defeated me in battle Odahviing (coughs: cheater!) now he takes the leadership once again."

Odahviing was confused as Alduin had placed his hand on Odahviing's snout and changed his form into a redhead human man. Then Alduin had stated "I wanted Paarthurnax to help me train a boy the way of the voice."

Then Odahviing asked "Then why am I here?"

Alduin then confessed "I just wanted to get on your nerves is all."

Odahviing walked up to a tree and began to bash his head on it and said "I... am... so... stu... pid!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had been trying to train the boy who had introduced himself as Konohamaru to the way of the ninja as he taught him his own made Sexy jutsu. After so many attempts Naruto was getting beaten by anyone he had Konohamaru use his version of the jutsu.

Then Naruto and Konohamaru had gone to a forest area so he can teach Konohamaru to use the sexy jutsu but his tutor the man with the bandana named Ebisu had found the two and accused Naruto of kidnap. Though Konohamaru had told him otherwise and stated that he rather train with Naruto than him and showed him his Sexy jutsu.

Ebisu was yelling either out of surprise or getting aroused was unclear but when Konohamaru changed bakc and stated "Hey he's not defeated..."

Ebisu shouted "WHA... WHA WAS THAT?! NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH PROFANITY USE OF JUTSU."

Naruto took offense from that and sued his shadow clone jutsu as Ebisu had walked forth readied but all the Narutos had shouted "TRANSFORM!"

The Naruto then changed into sexy jutsu Naruto as they gathered around Ebisu grabbing him as he was overwhelmed with the sight and had an epic nosebleed.

 **With Hiruzen**

Hiruzen had covered his face with his hat and thought "Using his own made jutsu combined with shadow clones is just a stupid technique... and it could probably would have effect on me too."

Then Hiruzen heard a knock on his door and said "Enter."

Then Alduin, Paathurnax and Odahviing entered as Adluin introduced Hiruzen "The old one is my younger brother Paarthurnax."

Paarthurnax bowed as Hiruzen noticed that Paarthurnax was older looking than Alduin and asked "How is he younger?"

Paarthurnax then stated "He was cast forth through time."

Alduin had then introduced "And this guy is Odahviing the snow hunter wing."

Odahviing bowed in respect as Hiruzen had sighed and said "Your son will be headed home soon you best be prepared to show him his new family members."

Then both Paarthurnax and Odahviing stared at Alduin and asked "Since when were you going to tell us about the Dovakiin being your son?"

 **Later that night**

Naruto had returned home to see Alduin outside and asked "Hey dad why are you out here?"

Then Alduin said "Listen Naruto before we head in I have to warn you we've got company..."

Naruto saw Alduin was getting nervous and asked "What kind of company."

Then suddenly the door slammed open and Paarthurnac said "Alduin Odahviing's getting worked up again."

Naruto was confused no one ever came to visit unless it was the Hokage or Iruka now a days but who is this and asked "Dad whose that?"

Alduin then said "He's my "older" brother Paarthrunax."

Naruto then asked "You have a brother... wait that means I have an uncle?"

Then Paarthurnax said "Yes and yes now tell me young Naruto do you know what a Thu'um is?"


	7. Family reunion

Family reunion

 **(Paarthurnax's weapons of choice Dragonbone daggers which he holds hidden in the sleeves of his Greybeard's robes.**

 **Now is there going to be other Dragonborn in the Shinobi world?**

 **yes but like I'm going to tell you who**

 **and if your wondering why Alduin is so OP because only a Dragonborn can kill him "HINT")**

Naruto had wondered what a Thu'um was and asked "What do mean by Thu'um?"

Paarthurnax had explained "Thu'um is a long lost language that means Shout and few have the ability to do this but they required many years of training to use it or else it would kill them.

Naruto was interested but realized how long it takes and asked "But why train me to this if it could kill me?"

Then Alduin explained "Yes the Thu'um can kill it's user but there is a known group that can bypass the many years of training they can learn this by mere seconds!"

Naruto widened his eyes and asked "What group?"

Then Paarthurnax stated "In the ancient tongue they are Dovakiin, Dragonborn!"

Naruto began to grin happily and asked "Where can I find them?!"

Then Odahviing shouted from inside the apartment "YOUR LOOKING AT THEM KID!"

 **(I know their not but to convince Naruto they have to lie about it)**

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at his Dad and uncle and said "No way... that would mean that."

Then Alduin finished "To be Dragonborn you must one of three qualities, The blood of a dragon, the soul of a dragon, or both. The blood is past down from generation from generation from the one who had the soul, the soul is different a dragon soul selects it's body that is how the third quality gets into play. To have both you must inherit the blood and if the dragon soul chooses you as it's owner you become a true full fledged Dragonborn."

Naruto was getting confused as to where this conversation was going and asked "So what does that have to do with me learning Shouts?"

Paarthurnax then stated "You are Dovakiin but let me explain that having the blood is strong, having the soul is stronger, but having both is stronger then the other two qualities and you Naruto have both. And from what Alduin has told me it's much like the Kekkei Genkai but in the ancient tongue its called Dovah sos rei."

 **(Dragon blood line)**

Naruto as shocked and shouted "I AM A DRAGONBORN BELIEVE IT!"

Then Paathurnax said "I will teach you a word of power which do you prefer, the power to force you foes to fly back, the power to see through walls..."

Then Alduin palmed his face and thought now you did brother."

Naruto then shouted "I WANT THE POWER TO SEE THROUGH THE WALLS!"

Then Paarthurnax said "You have chosen the power to force you foes to fly back FUS!"

Alduin began to laugh and said "Your such a prick sometimes brother."

Naruto was pouting as a strange symbols had covered the wall as Naruto could hear the voices say "FUS, FUS, FUS!"

Then he aborbed the power as Alduin shared his knowledge to his son and said "Don't use this power too often son."

 **The next day**

Naruto was getting to know the uncle he never knew about and wondered who the other guy was and asked "So who are you again?"

Odahviing then said "I am Odahviing an old friend of your father."

 **(Note: Odahviing's human form has shoulder length red hair held in a braid, he wears the Dark Brotherhood armor mask and all, as two Replicas of the blade of woe are his to use but he has no power to control their fullest potential.)**

Then Naruto looked at Odahviing as the redhead was getting uncomfortable and warned "If you get any closer... I'll whack you!"

 **Meanwhile with Adluin and his "Big" brother...**

Alduin had taken Paarthurnax to the third Hokage and introduced "Lord Hokage this is my little brother."

Then Paarthurnax said "But I'm the big brother to him when we're around Naruto this is in my belief is going to be amusing."

Then Hiruzen nodded and said "I agree old one, so how old are you compared to Alduin?"

Paarthurnax then stated "By looks I am the oldest dragon that secluded himself from the world, but that is due to Alduin being cast to the future but his still maintained that spoiled brat side."

Then Alduin squinted his eyes and said "Fuck you!"

Hiruzen also noticed Paarthurnax's demeanor was much different from Alduin and thought "So not only his appearance is an eye opener but his fuse compared to Alduin is longer... strange usually its the big brother whose gets this way."

Then Hiruzen had stated "Now Alduin I have someone for you to meet today I think you two might get along."

Alduin then said "Very well let me meet him."

Then Hiruzen had said loudly "You may enter!"

The door opened as Alduin had looked behind him and saw a man with a mask and his headband covering his left eye as Hiruzen introduced "Alduin this is Kakashi Hatake he will be training Naruto and his team."

Then Alduin stood up and walked over to Kakashi and the two stared at each other's eyes and for the longest time there was nothing shown until the two had pulled out a book. Kakashi's eye widened as Alduin's as they saw the titles of each other's books Kakashi saw "The Lusty Argonian maid" as Alduin saw "Icha Icha."

 **(I'm sorry I couldn't resist this moment to take the advantage)**

Alduin looked at Kakashi as Kakashi said "I knew it I was not alone who reads these kind of novels!"

Then Alduin said "We're going to be great friends."

 **(Alduin's friend count: 3, 4 if you count Teuchi but I think it's more on business than friendship)**

Alduin held out his hand as Kakashi held his and they shook firmly as Paarthurnax and Hiruzen palmed their faces in the same manner and said in unison "Young people."

Hiruzen and Paarthurnax had turned their gazes at each other as Hiruzen thought "He acts like me..."

In Paarthurnax's mind "He acts like me..."

The two sat in silence until Hiruzen asked "Do you hate paper work?"

Then Paarthurnax stated "I have no need for it... but if had to do some yes it would be a pain to write it not speak it."

Hiruzen had raised his lower lip and said "Lucky old man... Er Dragon."

Alduin then asked Kakashi "So whose all going to be on our team?"

Then Kakashi held out a paper that had all the student's names as Alduin said "My son of course, Sasuke already knew that, and Sakura Haruno... seriously? what the fuck?!"

Then Kakashi asked "What's wrong?"

Alduin stated "I have no idea who this boy is!"

Then Kakshi had stated "That's a girl Alduin..."

Alduin had squinted his eyes and said "No shit?"

Then Kakashi nodded as Alduin continued "With that name I could guess that she is pretty useless."

Kakashi then said "We'll have to wait and see."

Then Alduin remembered and asked "Wait is it that girl with the strange pink hair?"

Kakashi nodded as a crumbled paper hit his masked face as Alduin asked "And the same one with the large forehead?"

Then Kakashi sighed and nodded as Alduin said "DAMN IT! now my son won't be as focused by her being a meyarven kon **(Fan girl)** over Sasuke!"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was about to have his breakfast with a lump on his head when Odahviing stated "I'm warned you I would whack ya!"

When Naruto was finished with his breakfast he put his goggles on but remembered that he must wear his Headband and smiled. Naruto left as Odahviing was focused on some books of the Shinobi world to go to the team selections.

 **With miss bitches-a-lot**

Sakura was putting on her headband and smiled when suddenly he mother's voice asked in a motherly way "Sakura don't be late."

Sakura then shouted "I know mom!"

Inside her head we see a white outlined Sakura with her true feelings in the matter say "UUUUUUGGHH GET OFF MY BACK I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!"

 **(Yes you are just shut up!)**

Sakura had walked out her home to go to the team selection when she saw her rival Ino Yamanaka and the two had glared at each other as Ino said "I'm surprised you graduated Sakura especially with that massive forehead of yours."

Then Sakura said "Well I for one won't go down that easily and I won't loose to you Ino."

The two had a ridiculous race of which would be in front of the other down the streets as everyone in their way was either ran over or shoved out of the way.

 **In the class room**

Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke as Shikamaru Nara had walked by and saw Naruto and said "Hey Naruto what are you doing here this is no place for drop outs."

Then Naruto pointed to his headband and said "Oh yeah take a look at my headband Shikamaru you see I'm here to stay."

Though no one knew that Alduin had been inside the room using his Invisible spell as the Ino and Sakura had barged inside the class room. The two girls had ran towards Naruto and Sasuke's table as Naruto was about to talk to Sakura but was denied.

 **(You don't need that whining bitch Naruto your better than that!)**

Alduin could tell where this was going but then he saw a familiar face in the students in the class and thought "Well, well Hinata Hyuga I do hope my son sees that you care instead of forehead girl."

Sakura and Ino had surrounded Sasuke as Naruto scowled and jumped on the table in front of Sasuke as the two glared at each other. Then Alduin saw a rare chance and walked quitely behind Nariuto and whispered "FUS."

Then Naruto fell towards Sasuka into a kiss as Alduin covered his mouth so no one could hear him laugh as everyone was disturbed from the sight. Then Iruka had gotten to the class and said "We will now be selecting the teams."

 **Few minutes time skip**

Iruka then said "Now Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

Then Naurto shouted "YEAAAA!"

As Sakura said "I'm doomed..."

Then Iruka said "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura shouted YEAAAA!"

As Naruto said "I'm doomed..."

 **At the apartment**

Paarthurna, Odahviing, Hiruzen and Kakashi were at the apartment as Kakashi inspected the home and said "So this is where the Thu'um Ninja and his son live?"

Then Odahviing had placed a milk carton on the table and said "This milk has expired just two days ago... and Naruto drank it."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the restroom groaning in pain as he asked himself "Why is my stomach killing me?"


	8. Meet your teachers

Meet your teachers

Team 7 was waiting in the class room for Naruto and their teacher as Sasuke heard Naruto's voice down the hall and had a plan as he placed a eraser stuck in between the crack of the door. Sakura thought "That'll teach that idiot a thing or two of how cool Sasuke is!"

Then the door opened showing Alduin stepping in as the eraser had hit his head, Sasuke gave a evil grin and thought "A even better target!"

As Sakura raised her hand and lied "I'm sorry Alduin sensei I was getting impatiant with our teacher being late along with Naruto... (Thinks to herself) He will not lay a hand on my Sasuke!"

Alduin then said "One thing girl... (Alduin's spectral clone dematerializes) I will not appreciate any lies being told to me! I know who really did it who else could it have been..."

Then Sasuke and Sakura turn towards the open window seeing Alduin with his sunglasses crouched on the window seal as Sasuke said "He wouldn't touch me again unless he has a death wish!"

Alduin then walked over to the stand and said "To the child who just let a innocent take the blame... I want you to apologize to her!"

Then Sakura said "Alduin sensei he didn't do... (Alduin glares at Sakura) it..."

Sasuke then said "An Uchiha never apologizes to his enemy."

Alduin then squinted at the boy and walked over to him and back handed his face and warned "I know you and I are not friends but I will not have you turn your team mates into punching bags for your own amusement now if you don't apologize I will do more than just back hand you!"

Then Sakura stated "Excuse me Alduin sensei but your not our teacher since Naruto is your son and all..."

Alduin then explained "I am one of your emotional control teacher as... (Kakashi walks in as he drags Naruto) this is your survival teacher."

 **At Hokage tower**

Paarthurnax was with the third Hokage as they exchanged information about their worlds as Hiruzen asked "So you had trained the Dovakiin that defeated Alduin... does that mean Naruto will have to do the same?"

Paarthurnax then stated "I do not know my brother's plan he seems to have changed so much since his defeat... but I do wonder why he wants me to train Naruto the use of the way of the voice since it is mostly for self defense and to protect those who are in need of protection."

Hiruzen then sighed and asked "I have another question... if Naruto is a Dovakiin of this world are there any others?"

Paarthurnax then told "Shortly after I came here I had sensed many Dovah souls whether they be Dragons or Dragonborn is unclear... but one soul felt so familiar but I can't tell who or what it is..."

 **(Note: Paarthurnax's Dragon senses are tripled sine he mastered his senses on top of the throat of the world)**

Hiruzen then asked "So are there anything else you can tell me?"

Paarthurnax then said "I can tell that Dragon masks are here as well and those who wear them... are indeed Dovakiin... but who they are and where I cannot say I can feel their presence but to where is not within my abilities..."

 **With team 7**

Kakashi and Alduin were sitting on the railing as Kakshi had asked "So lets introduce ourselves... things you like, things you hate, your Hobbies, and your dreams."

Then Sakura asked "Why don't you two show us first so that we can an idea how it should be?"

Alduin Laughed "HAHAHAHA! I do admit that turned the tables so rock paper scissors Kakashi?"

Then Kakashi glared at Alduin and said "I have a better idea..."

Alduin glared back and said "Oh I see where this is going..."

The two then reached for their pouches and quickly grabbed their weapons as Kakashi had thrown his Kunai and Alduin threw one of his Mehrunes' Razor shattering Kakashi's Kunai. Alduin then said "I guess I'll go then."

Sakura and Sasuke widened their eyes as they never seen a Kunai easily shatter to pieces as Alduin introduced "I am Alduin also known as the Thu'um Ninja, things I like anything that is reptiles and trolling my son Naruto, (Naruto looks at Alduin) You mad son? things I hate over confident people. My hobbies reading my favorite Argonian maid novels and my dreams... I don't have any no need for one."

Everyone looked at Alduin even Naruto after he stated he had no dreams to accomplish as Kakashi introduced "I am Kakashi Hatake, Things I like well I like many things, I don't hate very many things, my hobbies well I have lots of hobbies, and my dream I don't feel like telling you that."

Naruto and Sakura then whispered "He didn't say much only his name..."

Naruto introduced "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Things I like, Ramen and my sudden new family members, things I hate being treated like..."

Alduin then interrupted "Watch it!"

Naurto gulped and continued "My hobbies are training and comparing Ramen, and finally my dream is to become the next Hokage!"

Alduin then thought "That's my boy!"

Kakashi then pointed at Sakura and as she introduced "I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are... (looks at Sasuke) uhhh my hobbies are... (Looks back at Sasuke) and my dreams are... (squeals fan girl style)."

Then Alduin asked "And what do you hate?"

Sakura then shouted "NARUTO! (Stares back at Sasuke)"

Naruto had dropped his jaw with huge bulging eyes as Alduin stood up pulling up his sleeve thinking "THIS LITTLE BITCH NEEDS TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

But Kakashi had placed his hand on Alduin's shoulder as Sasuke introduced "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I do not like anything but I hate so many things, my hobbies I have none, and my dream is not one for I will make it into reality I going to kill a certain someone and restore my clan's honor."

Then Alduin asked rudely "What honor did your clan have?"

Kakashi sighed and said "We'll be training you three tomorrow."

Then Sakura asked "But sensei we already went through the academy why more training?"

Alduin then said "I told you earlier stupid girl! (Sakura glares at Alduin) Survival test and he will be doing that as I will be testing your emotional skills... nad if you fail you go back to the academy but I have no say ultimately..."

Kakashi nodded and stated "Oh and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke!"

Everyone had a shocked look after hearing that as Kakashi said "That is all you are dismissed."

Alduin then told Naruto "Head back home Naruto I won't be long I must speak with Kakashi about the tests so go annoy Odahviing for me will you?"

Naruto then grinned happily and said "Believe it!"

As Naruto left Alduin had asked Kakashi "So what is this survival test I would guess it has to do with team work but you have an idea what to do am I correct?"

Kakashi then nodded and said "Yes... This test was taught to me by Minato Namikaze Naruto's biological father..."

Alduin then looked at Kakashi and said "I had almost forgotten that he was the man who had imprisoned the you know what in Naruto... funny taking care of that boy since he was born was... hard but just his smiles of when I got home was good enough to cloud my thoughts... I have dread the day that he finds out that I'm not his real dad..."

Then Kakashi stated "I hardly would think he would just kick you out of his life think on the things you had did for him over the years he obviously sees you as a father figure more than anyone else here. You fight for him, you took beatings for him and even nearly got yourself to be executed when he was attack by the Uchiha clan."

Alduin then had then thought aloud "But I have yet to hear the question 'What was my mother like?' from him yet..."

Then Alduin had envisioned many fond memories of raising Naurto...

* * *

 **Flashbacks**

 _Alduin on his first day as a father held baby Naruto upside down looking all over his body as the child cried asking himself "How do I conrtol the mighty shouts of this Kiir? **(child)** "  
_

 _At the age of five Alduin had to sleep with Naruto as he was afraid of the dark and thought to himself "If Paarthurnax could see me now..."_

 _At the age of seven Alduin is put to trial for protecting Naruto and said "You do no honor in placing restraints on the 'Mighty' Uchiha clan all because of what MY son holds inside him?"_

 _After being saved at the last minute by Hirzuen who had dropped the charges as Alduin went home to finally explain to Naruto what he holds inside him and that he must know that he must now choose between becoming the thing the village wrongly accuses Naurto of being or prove them wrong._

 _A few days ago Alduin places a Ninja headband on Naruto's head and said "Congradulations my boy... you are now a Ninja."_

* * *

Alduin smiled as a tear felling from his left eye and Kakashi noticed and asked "You alright Alduin?"

Alduin pulled off his Sunglasses with his eyes closed rubbed the tear off and said "yeah... I... I'm fine... I'll see you when we teach the brats how to survive."

And with that Alduin left as Kakashi thought "I see just thinking of Naruto rejecting him as a father concerns him... I wonder if he can handle this with Naruto?"

As Alduin was walking he thought to himself "Damn it! I'm getting too soft... (That inner dragon Alduin then pops up in his head) You know why you raised the boy the day he was born when he lost those that loved him..."

Then Alduin thought "I know but... I never had these emotions towards a Dovakiin child before... I never liked them but Naruto's different... (Alduin looks at the Hokage monument) Even though you had passed this burden onto me blondie... Think by heart he is your son... Oh great now I'm talking to fucking faces on a cliff... fuck!"


	9. Teachers part 1

Teachers of survival and Emotion Part 1

Naruto had woke up and walked in the living room to see Paarthurnax meditating and asked "Uhh Uncle Parthrax?"

Then Paarthurnax corrected Naruto "It's Paarthurnax boy... you know what just call me uncle Paar eat breakfast Naruto."

Naruto then stated "I can't Uncle Paar I'm suppose to go to..."

Paarthurnax then opened his one eye that is not blind and darken and said "As long as MY brother Alduin is gone I am in charge in his stead and what I say GOES unless you want me force feed you!"

Naruto had shivered out of fear and sat at the table and stuffed his face with food and thought "Dad's going to kill me if he finds out... oh god he's gonna kill me..."

 **With Alduin and Kakashi**

Alduin was with Kakashi when he felt a suden urge to be angry as Kakashi asked "You going to be ok Alduin?"

Alduin then responded "I feel that Naruto is going to get lesson but for what?"

Kakashi sighed and thought "Guess it's a father's sense of danger."

Alduin and Kakashi were going through how their going to train their students as Alduin had spotted a black cat in the middle of the side walk and said "Black cat twelve o'clock..."

Kakashi and Alduin knew to walk by a black cat was bad luck so they had to improvised and took the long way around as the cat had meowed and walked slowly across the side walk as they walked away Kakashi asked "So why do you wear those glasses?"

Alduin then said "I am not to say by the word of Lord Hokage."

Then Kakashi sighed an said "Well I'm sure there is a reason for that I will say..."

Alduin got annoyed an pulled his glasses off and said "My eyes are easily thought as the Uchiha's Sharingan at a distance but look closer..."

Kakashi was slightly shocked but when he took a closer look he gasped as he remembered that the winged beast that fought the Nine tailed fox had red eyes and had took blows from it. Kakashi then widened the eye that was showed and said "Woaw... that's... that's wow... (Huff)"

Alduin then said "It's ok take deep breaths..."

Kakashi then said "Yeah that's (Huff) very interesting..."

Alduin then asked "You need a bucket?"

Kakashi squinted his eyes and said "Why would I need a bucket?"

Alduin had stated "You looked like you were going puke out of surprise... well anyway yes I live here in this Village since that attack and the Hokage says that I must keep my self from using too much of my powers, but I decide who is worthy to know who I am after all I did save your village, even if the Hokage tells me not to."

Kakashi then questioned "So then why do you stay if don't care for the laws?"

Alduin then stated "Cause if I left whose going to take care of my boy? plus if I left my brother and friend would not be able to take care of him either."

Kakashi then changed the subject of the title of the book Alduin always reads 'The lust Argonian maid' and asked "What is an Argonian?"

Alduin was blushing underneath his mouth cover and said "It's... uhhhh humaniod lizard..."

Kakashi widened his eye and had a thought bubble in his head...

* * *

 **Inside the thought bubble...**

Kakashi is standing when he sees Anko the woman whose known to scare even the hearts of men and across from her Kakashi saw Alduin both facing away to look for something to eat. Kakashi then walked over to Alduin and placed his arm around him and said "Let me direct you to a much better food shop."

The two turn away as Kakash tosses a coin to the man who owned the food shop and guided Alduin to the stand where Anko was and surprise there was a tree with a none venomous snake on it's branch. Kakashi then said "I'll be right back."

Kakashi had got a good distance between him and Alduin when he threw his Kunai as the branch causing the snake to fall in front of Anko and Alduin.

 **(Off Topic I just now realized their names start with an A its destiny now!)**

Everyone who was near the snake had ran off but Alduin squinted his eyes at the snake as he placed his finger next to it. Then another hand had placed next to the snake as Alduin turned to see Anko and Anko turned to see Alduin and Kakashi was hiding behind a corner as Alduin and Anko stared at each other.

Then Alduin gave a smirk as Anko did for a second but it quickly changed when she kicked him in the balls and demanded "Don't you ever give me that look!"

Alduin rose up and said "That... hurt!"

Anko then said "Yeah I know you a man! It's suppose to hurt!"

Alduin then glared at Anko and said "I am no man!"

Then Alduin changed into his dragon form and destroyed the entire village and flew off in the distance.

* * *

 **Outside Kakashi's imagination...**

Kakashi then said aloud "That is most likely what will happen..."

Then Alduin asked "What's most likely to happen?"

Kakashi then said "Oh nothing..."

 **With Team 7**

Naruto had got late for his uncle Paar had forced fed him food as Sakura had shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO?!"

Naruto then said "My... my Uncle Paar force fed me... it was great, but terrible at the same time... and now I can't tell whose scarier, my dad or Uncle Paar..."

Then Sasuke taunted "Well today I will restore a part of my clan's honor by kicking your dad's ass!"

Naruto then clashed his head into Sasuke's with ridiculous anger in his eyes and dared "Go ahead say it again... you spoiled punk!"

Then suddenly Alduin and Kakashi appeared to see the 'teamwork' already as Alduin shouted "LISTEN YOU MAGGOTS! (all three turn to see Alduin) YOU HAVE TWO TESTS ONE FROM YOUR KAKASHI SENSEI AND ME! KAKASHI HAS TWO BELLS YOU MUST GET THESE BELLS BEFORE LUNCH TIME AND I HAVE MY OWN TEST BUT IT'S A SURPRISE!"

Then Kakashi concluded "You can use any jutsu and weapons you wish against us!"

Sakura then asked "But wait there's three of us and only two bells what gives?"

Kakashi then stated "The person who doesn't have a bell is disqualified and to sent back to the academy!"

Alduin then sat down with legs crossed with his eyes closed as Kakashi said "When I say start we'll begin."

Then Sasuke glared at Alduin who had put his middle finger to rub below his eye but Sasuke knew he was being flipped off and charged at him with his Kunai. Then Alduin whispered "TIID!"

Then Alduin slowed down time and walked past Sasuke dragging his foot on the ground as he grabbed Sasuke's Kunai and placed it's tip behind his neck. Then time restored as where Alduin dragged his foot grass and dirt flew up a few inches off the ground as Sasuke widened his eyes and thought "He was so fast that I couldn't see him..."

Alduin then stated "Kakashi didn't say start yet boy!"

Alduin then let Sasuke go and walked past him to Naurot and whsiepred "You may use FUS on me..."

Then Alduin sit back down where he was earlier as Kakashi shouted "Start!"

Then all three had vanished as Kakashi and Alduin were impressed while Kakashi said "Well they know that they need to be hidden that's for sure."

Then Alduin said with his eyes closed "All except my son of course..."

Naruto then hsoweed himself on top of a rock and shouted "YOU AND ME ONE ON ONE KAKASHI SENSEI LETS GO!"

Kakashi was not impressed and said "You sure raised an idiot Alduin."

Then Alduin smirked and said "He doesn't get that from me."

Then Kakashi looked at Alduin as he nodded then Kakashi dashed towards Alduin and held a Kunai to his throat and said "Naruto come any closer and I'll kill your dad!"

Naruto froze and Sasuke smirked as he hid on a tree branch while Sakura was hiding underneath a bush as Alduin said "Naruto stay back he means it!"

Naruto was at a disadvantage then he thought made his hand sign and shouted "MUTLI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Then five Narutos appeared as the Narutos all shouted at the same time "FUS!"

All the clones' that shouted had used the Thu'um as Alduin thought "Well... damn..."

Then Alduin and Kakashi was blown away as Naruto had widened his eyes and said "Oh god now I'm really gonna die!"

With Sasuke who was shocked to see so much power had thought "That's not possible he didn't us any hand signs for a wind type jutsu..."

Sakura was having a hard time as well and thought "Since when did Naruto have a special jutsu... wait he didn't even use hands signs for that... how?"

Kakashi had puffed into a log when he hit a tree as Alduin turned into dust Naruto was confused then he heard Kakashi say behind him "Don't let your enemy get behind you Naruto... now I'll show you Taijutsu."

Naruto then thought "Taijutsu that's hand to hand combat!"

Kakashi had his book in hand with the hand sign of tiger as Sasuke saw it and thought "That's a fire style technique these guys aren't playing around their going obliterate Naruto."

Then Sakura shouted "Naruto get out of there!"

But Kakashi had stated "Too late... (Shouts) LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU! (shoves his fingers in Naruto's ass and throws him in the air) A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

As Naruto was flown through the air Alduin had jumped out of a tree and shouted "DOUBLE PUNISHMENT!"

Alduin then used his heel and kick Naruto into the river as Alduin landed and squatted down with his hands in the air shouting "YEAH!"

Sasuke then scowled at Alduin and prepared to throw his Shuriken but Naruto got out of the water and said "I thought your suppose to be the emotional trainer!"

Alduin then said "Yes but that was your fault... for using your brand new shout without using hand signs!"

Then Naruto stated "You didn't tell me to use hand signs!"

Alduin then smirked under his mask and gave a strange look even if no one notice and said "I pretty sure I did you just ignored me!"

Naruto then got angry and shouted "YEAH RIGHT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

Alduin had a huge grin underneath his mask and thought "I'm really enjoying this he's getting angry just as planned!"

Then Naurto's shadow clones jumped out of the water and Alduin then smiled and said "Nice thinking but... TIID!"

Alduin then walked passed Naruto and said "If there's a will there's a way..."

Time had been restored as Naruto's clones jumped on him and beat the shit out of him as he thought "Damn dad knows my strategy better than anyone here!"

 **To be continued**


	10. Teacher's part 2

Teachers of survival and emotion part 2

 **With Paarthurnax**

Paarthurnax was taking a walk to see this new world that was not Tamriel, until he saw a girl with a white eyes and with night sky blue hair. Paathurnax had a feeling about her as her teammates were no where to be seen Paarthurnax had noticed that the girl was shy to speak.

Paarthurnax then thought to himself "Strange... a Dovakiin is born with the need to speak... but this girl is holding it back... or maybe it's something else?"

The girl had turned around and accidentally ran into Paarthurnax and apologized shyly as Paarthurnax knelt on the ground in his robes and stated "No need young one accidents happen, but can I ask you, for your name?"

The girl was shy and said "Hi-H-Hinata Hyuga sir."

Paarthurnax had patted Hinata and said "What a cute name... well I should be off now I have a report to give that fun youngster."

Hinata then asked "Whose the Youngster?"

Paarthurnax then smiled and stated "The Hokage of course."

 **With Team 7**

Alduin walked up to Kakashi and flipped a coin as he said "Heads for Sasuke, tails for Naruto."

When Alduin caught the coin, he slapped it on his wrist and showed heads as Alduin gave a chuckle and shouted excitedly "IIIIIII'M COMING TO GET YOU! UCHIHA BRAT!"

Sasuke had squinted his eyes at Alduin as he pulled his Shuriken but Alduin was tackled by Naruto and hit a nearby tree as everyone except for Kakashi had wide eyes. Naruto was breathing heavily and gloated "I GOT YOU DAD!"

Though Kakashi stated "But you failed to see that I'm the one who has the bells Naruto."

Alduin then said "I'm just the bonus points."

Then Adluin whispered "FIIK LO SAH!"

A spectral clone had appeared behind Naruto as Alduin clamped onto his son while his clone tied his feet and hung him upside down from the tree. Alduin then said "Sorry to leave you Haaannging! hahaha!"

Sakura who was still under the bush thought "Most overused pun ever!"

Adluin then whispered "WUlD NAH KEST!"

Sasuke was about to throw his Shuriken but he saw Alduin had dashed out fast but he knew that his hiding spot was compromised and fled. As Sasuke retreated Sakura followed as Kakashi trailed her leaving Naruto enraged thate he was left out.

 **At the Hokage tower**

Paarthurnax was meeting the Hokage and when he entered he saw a huge stack of papers and asked "I've been gone almost a day and this happens why?"

Hiruzen the stuck out his head with tired eyes and pointed at Paarthurnax and said "Dragons are better as myths because I didn't have to do so much papers that complain."

Then Paarthurnax asked "Why don't they fix their own problems and face them?"

Hiruzen then sighed stating "I would if I was an evil old wizard if there's any in your world."

Paarthurnaz ignored the last comment as he asked "Is there anytime for me to speak to you?"

Hiruzen had a sigh of relief and said "Yes anything that can distract me from this."

Paarthurnax hadsat down and stated "I've found another Dovakiin in you village Hokage she was hard to detect since she was not very vocal."

Hiruzen had slammed his head on the table and said "Great more bad news and Dovakiin ughhh well who is it? I may be able to have you train her."

Paarthurnax then stated "She said her name is Hinata Hyuga. Ring any bells?"

Hiruzen had looked at Paarthurnax again and said "That's odd to hear since she never speaks loudly I mean ever."

Paarthurnax then stated "We Dragons have a name for these kind of Dovas in our tongue we call them Nahlon Dovakiin, it means Silent Dragonborn very few are able to do this they can master their own voice to be silent which makes them easily dangerous but in her case she has no idea what she has, but I think it must go deeper than that."

Hiruzen had wiped off a few papers off his desk to find her team and when he did he said "Team 8 Kurenai I will have her and Hyuga clan head here after Hinata's test."

 **With Team 7  
**

Sakura had wondered where Sasuke had gone but when she saw what she thought was Kakashi standing a few feet away reading his book she hid. Although she heard Kakashi behind her say "Sakura behind you."

Sakura had turned slowly to see Kakashi staring at her with a look that asked "The fuck girl? what did expect?"

Sasuke heard Sakura scream as Alduin was laid back on a tree with his Lusty Argonian maid book in hand and said "Kakashi must be taking care Sakura very nice wouldn't you say Sasuke?"

Sasuka had glared at Alduin as Alduin had walked from the tree but was a Kunai had gone through him towards Sasuke. Sasuke was able to deflect it and watched as Alduin's spectral clone dematerialized showing the real Alduin upside down reading.

Sasuke then shouted "COME FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE COWARD!"

Alduin slammed his book closed as he back flipped off the branch and pulled off his sunglasses before he turned towards Sasuke with his eyes closed. Then Alduin placed his book in his satchel and said "Come at me boy! use your Kunai to cut me if you can I will kneel to you and admit I'm a loser."

Sasuke smirked and charged towards Alduin but right before he came into contact Alduin inhaled a lot of air and exhaled it. Alduin had turned to the right as Sasuke ran passed him but Alduin had used his foot to trip him and said "Alduin one Sasuke zero."

Then Sasuke had made hand signs and placed them in front of his mouth shouting "FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Alduin had sniffed twice and whispered "TIID KLO UL!"

Alduin had slowed down time as the flames was about to hit him and placed a wooden log in his place as he placed his hand on his chin with a smartass look. When time restored Sasuke saw that the flames died down as he saw the log as Alduin shouted "SECRET DOVA TECHNIQUE! (Kicks Sasuke's ass in the air) FLY BY PRETTY BOY!"

Sasuke flew and hit his head on a tree branch knocking him out as Alduin had moon walked back in the forest saying "Knockout by the World Eater bitch!"

 **With Paarthurnax**

Paarthurnax was waiting for Hiruzen to have word, when enough time had past Hiruzen had called for Paarthurnax for the meeting. Paarthurnax walked in to see a woman with black hair dark red eyes and saw that not only she was there but the parents of Hinata was too.

The father of Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga wanted to know why Paarthurnax had asked for a meeting for them and Kurenai as Hiruzen had stated "I'm not even going to explain this so you may proceed Paarthurnax."

Paarthurnax nodded and stated "I am Paarthurnax I study certain blood and spiritual connections to certain people one such person is your daughter Hinata Hyuga."

Hiashi then sighed and said "Yes, yes, yes my daughter is of the Hyuga clan all clans have a special blood linage."

Paarthurnax then nodded and stated "True but this is so rare that it can be blood related, spiritually related, or both your daughter as I can see has the spiritual connection."

Hiashi had huffed and said "Right and how do you expect me to believe that?"

Paarthurnax had asked "May I ask the Lord Hokage for Hinata to join us?"

Hiashi turned to the Hokage as he nodded, Kurenai said loudly "Hinata could you come in?"

Hinata walked in with her hands shaking nervously especially with her father being there and saw the man from earlier and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

Paarthurnax had knelt to face her and said "It's alright child you had no ill will of it, but I have a question for you Hinata, if I show you an ancient language would you be honest and told me what you feel, see or hear?"

Hinata had nodded and stuttered "I-I-I can try my best..."

Paarthurnax had nodded and said "That is all I ask."

But Hiasshi groaned in annoyance as Paarthurnax used one of the papers on the Hokage's desk and whispered "KAAN!"

The paper had glowed a ancient hieroglyph as Hinata looked at it and heard whispers in her head saying "KAAN, KAAN, KAAN!"

Then Hinata had watched as the words had stopped glowing and said "I heard voices say KAAN what does that mean?"

Paarthurnas was impressed and said "What it means Hinata is that you are a Dovakiin one whose soul is a dragon but in your case you a Nahlon Dovakiin which means Silent Dragonborn."

Hiashi then asked "What did you do to my daughter?!"

Paarthurnax then stated "Her life, her choice young man, and I would have expected a father to know that."

 **Team With 7**

Sakura saw leaves swirling around her as she was staring in the distance, she then freaked out over what she was doing but stopped when she heard Sasuke yelling "STOP PLEASE STOP!"

Sakura turned to see Alduin stabbing his Kunai into Sasuke's arms and legs as Alduin brought out his Mehrunes' Razor stabbing him through the chest killing him. Sakura was afraid of the sight as Alduin looked at Sakura and said "Time to feed the world eater!"

Sakura screamed and fainted as Kakashi said "I would have never gone that far Alduin!"

Alduin then stated "But it's a possibility, and she must see through deception."

Kakashi then said "Yeah but murdering Sasuke is a bit far."

Alduin the laughed "HAHAHA! Not to me it's not!"

With Naruto who was still dangling upside down had used his Kunai to cut himself free hid behind it only to be strung up again shouted "DAMN IT!"

Naruto then cut himself free again and noticed a large memorial and saw food and said "Dad's gonna pay for this one."

Naruto had eaten Alduin's food as Kakashi and Alduin had brought Sakura and Sasuke and when Alduin saw Naruto eating his food he dropped Sasuke and lougne at him shouting "YOU DEFINITELY GROUNDED!"

from the Hokage's tower everyone could hear Alduin's voice as Paarthurnax sighed clasping his nose saying "Fucking Alduin!"


	11. Project Dovakiin

Project Dovakiin

Naruto and Sasuke were tied to wooden posts as Alduin and Kakashi stood a few feet away and Sakura was hogtied shouting at Alduin "YOU DARE HURT MY SASUKE!"

Alduin was putting up with Sakura's bitching and finally countered "YOU THINK YOU OWN A PERSON CAUSE YOU LOVE THEM?!"

Sakura then shouted "IT'S CALLED TRUE LOVE!"

Then Alduin walked over to Sakura and looked at her dead in the eye and said plainly "You call it true love I call it a overly attached stalker!"

Sakura then glared into Alduin's sunglasses and said "You don't have a true love so I wouldn't expect you to understand!"

Alduin had his mouth dropped opened even though his mask covered it and said "This is why I don't have true love you stupid girl! I'll become a stalker like YOUUUUUUU!"

Sakura and Alduin glared at each other as sparks between them were striking each other as Sakura said "Hmmmmfff!"

Alduin then turned away as Sakura insulted "You stupid parent of an idiot child!"

(Oh HELL NO!)

Alduin froze and turned his head to look at Sakura with glowing red eyes and lung at Sakura but Kakashi held him back saying "Easy Alduin she's going to learn..."

(Uhhh NO!)

Alduin then said in a fast pace "You pink haired, large forehead, stalking, creepy ass bitch! You don't know WHO the fuck your messing with."

Then Sakura smirked and said "So much for being a emotional teacher."

Alduin then countered "OH SO THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING WITH HUH?! OK IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU SAW A ILLUSION OF ME MURDERING SASUKE?!"

Sakura was beginning to tear up as Kakashi was breaking a sweat and thought "Now I know I can't let him and Anko meet... this is emotionally de...pressing..."

Kakashi had then imagined a light bulb flickering on as he said out loud "OHHHHHH SO THAT'S WHO YOU WERE EMOTIONALLY TESTING!"

Alduin then said "You ruined the surprise man I was really getting somewhere."

Sakura was confused and asked "What the hell is going on? Hey papa of stupid boy what are you two talking about?!"

Alduin got annoyed and tried to lung at Sakura out of anger but Kakashi held him back again saying "Alduin she's needs to be informed now."

Alduin calmed down as Kakashi let him go but Alduin tackled Sakura and shouted "IF I WAS YOUR PARENT I WOULD BUTCHER EVERY CREEPY PHOTO THAT YOU'VE GOT ON SASUKE, AND I DON'T MEAN BURNING THEM I MEAN PERMANENT MARKED QUOTE SAYING I HATE THAT PINK HAIRED FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura had her mouth open speechless as Alduin continued "THEN I WILL LAUGH HYSTERICALLY AS YOU BURN THEM WHILE CRYING!"

Sakura was beginning to cry as Alduin thought "Yeah that's right bitch don't argue with a being that uses words to literally hurt you and your feelings!"

Kakashi was tired of the drama and sat down with his book in hand as Naruto and Sasuke had to wake up from being KO'd.

 **At the Hokage tower**

Paarthurnax and Hinata were sitting outside the office as he now realized why Hinata was so shy around her father, she is to be the next head of the clan, but he could tell that wasn't all. Then Paarthurnax then heard Hiashi's voice rising as Hiruzen had stated "This is not a matter of why it's a matter of choice if she wants to and others like her do as well I will permit it now leave as I will ask her myself... ALONE!"

Hiashi had walked out as Paarthurnax had escorted Hinata to the office and left her with Hiruzen, leaving him and Hiashi glaring at each other. As Hinata walked in Hiruzen had pointed her to have a seat, Hinata took her seat as the room went silent.

Hiruzen then asked "Tell me Hinata if I was to ask you to join a secret team that is only for those who are Dragonborn would you?"

Hinata was shy as Hiruzen understood her posistion and stated "And don't worry this will not affect your Ninja training actually I believe it will help you greatly."

Hinata then asked quietly "Are... are there any more like me that will j-join Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen had sighed and said "I know only one other and I have no idea if he would choose to or not, I'm not forcing it on your two."

Hinata then asked "Who... who is it?"

Hokage had placed his finger over his lips as he directed his attention towards the door and said loudly "Get away from the door Hiashi!"

Hiruzen could hear Hiashi's growl of defeat and said "I can only say that he is very... "unique" in many ways. (thinks inside his head) mostly being a knuckle head son of the Thu'um Ninja."

 **With Odahviing**

Odahviing was laying on a branch with a hang over whistling a tune but as he laid back he heard a loud crunching sound Odahviing then looked down to see a chubby boy eating chips. Odahviing had a bear bottle in hand and had a look of being tired as he dropped the bottle and warned "Look out below!"

The bottle then hit the boy's head and knocked him out as Odahviing sighed in relief and past out on the tree branch.

 **With Team 7**

Alduin was hungry and left as Naruto and Sasuke were waking up and hid behind a tree and grabbed a rock next to him removing his mask as he thought "Man I need this... (takes a bite out of the rock) Hmmmm crunchy... ooooooh and a saucy filling hmmmmm."

(The rock was wet in the center)

Naruto and Sasuke saw Kakashi reading as Naruto asked "Hey where's dad?"

Sakura shivered from the name as Sasuke was silently enraged that he was bested by Alduin as Kakashi stated "He'll be back but I will stay here to give you the result of this test... I've decided you all failed, however I will state some of your methods, Naruto very well done on the clones and that new technique but put more thought into it though you do everything on your own, Sasuke great job on hiding and some field advantage but like Naruto you did it by yourself, and Sakura..."

Sakura was waiting for what good she did but Kakashi sighed and said "Moving on..."

Sakura had dropped her jaw in disbelieve as Alduin had returned with food and said "Don't forget they we're to get the bells on you as a team."

Naruto was trying to free himself but Alduin showed Ramen to Naruto's face as he drooled and said "You ate my food... Now I eat your favorite without sharing."

Naruto dropped his head as Sasuke glared at Alduin as he ate and said "I will finish what my clan started!"

Alduin then flipped Sasuke off and said "Your such a spoiled brat."

When Alduin finished his food Kakashi stated "I see potential in this group but if you can't work as a team then I won't teach you."

Alduin cut Sakura and Sasuke free and gave them food as Naruto was stuck to the post while Kakashi said "You two may eat but Naruto will not since he ate Aldun's food."

As Alduin and Kakashi left Kakashi asked quietly "So was the food Naruto ate the one that had the certain poison?"

Alduin then said "Oh yes it's not lethal but i can cause some stomach aches to the point it looks like he's dying."

 **The Hokage tower**

Paarthurnax was called in to see the Hokageand saw Hinata shyly sitting down as Hiruzen stated "Hinata has agreed to be apart of this however it will need at least two more to be official."

Paarthurnax nodded and said "I will focus my attention inside the village for one more since I'm pretty sure the other one will join."

The Hokage then stated "I require you to teach this team if it becomes official, and if it does we're calling the group Team Dovakiin the reason for this is to find more Dovakiin and put them on records so that we may know if there are good ones and evil ones."

Paarthurnax nodded and said "It will be an honor to teach the new era of Dovakiin."

 **thirty minutes after Alduin and Kakashi left**

Naruto's stomach was growling and beginning to hurt him as Sakura and Sasuke were eating but when Naruto began to yell in pain Sakura and Sasuke freaked out. Sakura noticed that Naruto was sweating as Sasuke still wanting to get back at Alduin knew if Naruto died he would possibly be killed too.

Sasuke got a cup of water to splash on Naruto's face as Alduin and Kakashi were hiding in a tree and saw that Sasuke splashing water on Naruto's face. Alduin chuckled and said "And three, two, one."

Naruto then relieved gas adn everyone could hear Alduin laughing hysterically as he shouted "HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TAKING MY FOOD PUNK!"

Naruto then dropped his head in embarrassment as Alduin and Kakashi came back and Kakashi said "I'm convinced now you can be a team hehaha! you pass."

Everyone cheered as Naruto groaned saying "Ooooh you I'm gonna prank the shit out you dad."

Alduin then said "Oh really? well see about that."

Then everyone left Naruto on the post as Alduin shouted "I'VE GOT A HEAD START SON YOU BETTER CATCH UP FAST!"


	12. The League of Dovakiin

Short Chapter:

The league of Dovakiin

In an unknown chamber far away from Konoha there sat three round tables one on the outside, one in the middle, and finally the inner circle and those who sat in these tables whore hooded cloaks. In the very center of the room sat a large crystal that showed the landscape of the Shinobi world.

Then a man off the center circle asked as certain points of the land glowed white "So how long will it take for our "great" league of fourteen will be a team?"

Then another man with a blue mask and robes stated "I don't have any ideas when but maybe our fearless leader knows right boss?"

Then a man walked from the shadows in robes and showed that he wore a golden mask that looked like it had a tentacle face, four horns and slit eyes and stated "I see that Krosis and Otar are still taking interest with that boy and his master with the sword but I can see that the boy is weak he would rather die for the swordsmen than join us."

Then another member, a woman with a golden tusked who had large breasts she kept in her robes said "Oh come now Miraak your such a bitch when it comes to taking a Dovakiin why can't we expand our little group over fourteen?"

Miraak then stated "You of all people my dear Konahrik that we only have fourteen masks of dragons they were made by Alduin himself by his own scales and bones though our masks are indestructible being apart of the long dead Alduin our organization is limited to that number."

Then a man with a wooden mask stated "Don't be so sure Miraak Alduin is the god of destruction and the son of Akatosh the dragon god of time, it wouldn't be wise to be cocky like you were with the last Dovakiin that you never got to ask his name."

Miraak then turned to the man and saw that he had clasped his hands together and asked "So Sildotiid do you believe that Alduin came here if he survived?"

(Quick Note: Sildotiid is the combined dragon words Sil do tiid which means SOUL OF TIME since the wooden mask had a poor ass name go to the Thu'um translator if you want to find out)

Sildotiid then thought of the time when he was near the village of Konoha and heard the roars of two beasts but one he had thought was Alduin and said "I do not think Miraak... I know."

Miraak then questioned "And you saw him with your own eyes?"

Sildotiid then sighed and shook his head as Miraak said "Right next time have proof of this before you state any claims you dumbass! Listen up everyone we only need seven more members to join us and I want progress by the time of the Chunin exams because me, Konahrik, and Sildotiid will take these exams."

Then a man stated "Oh I forgot you three are the youngest of us even though you founded it hahahaha!"

Miraak palmed his mask as Konahril growled in anger and Sildotiid sat in silence and thought "They do not understand... He lives I can feel it within my very being Alduin lives and he will know we'll be coming if we don't mask our selves..."

Then Konahrik asked "And what about this Thu'um Ninja of Konoha his name says it all."

Miraak then stated "We'll have our chance I've heard that his team will be going to the land of waves exactly where Krosis and Otar are watching their lead so we'll shall wait and see..."


	13. The third Dovakiin and family time

The third Dovakiin and family time

 **(Did you guys and gals miss me? yeah no? I'm sorry the internet sucks at my new home so I do aplologize for the delay and it may continue due to the internet being so weird at my grandparents' house but I promise I will try to bring more after this chapter.)**

Paarthurnax was sitting in the Hokage's office nodding to Hiruzen while Hiruzen had his jaw dropped wide open and asked "Are... are you sure he's a Dovakiin?"

Paarthurnax stated "I knew he was but from what the vibes I come from him I wasn't sure if I should have mentioned it."

Hiruzen then placed his fingers on his nose and asked "Ugh, Are there any others Dovakiin in the village?"

Paathurnax then stated "If there are they may as well be Nahlon Dovakiin but this particular Dovakiin is a very dangerous kind, based on what I read on his heritage and his trauma, I am for sure that Sasuke Uchiha is a Zofaas Dovakiin, a Scared Dragonborn. These Dovakiin are extremely noticeable and I bet that's why Alduin hates him even more."

Hiruzen then asked "Alduin knew all this time?"

Paarthurnax then stated "I am sure he does but then again he's been in this world for a long time I wouldn't doubt his sense of smell could be dimming a bit, but he's my younger brother, HEHEHE I'm gonna get used to living here!"

Then a ninja walked through the door and said "Lord Hokage Team 7 has returned with Tora."

Hiruzen had sat up as Paarthurnax and went to see Naruto with scratch marks on his face as Alduin holding the cat, Tora on his arm sitting in Hiruzen's chair and said with and dramatic evil tone "Well now Lord Hokage, It would seem that we meet again... FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Then Naruto walked up with a evil grin up to his dad and said "FUS!"

Both Tora and Alduin slammed into the wall as Naruto laughed and said "That's what you get for leaving me to that post dad!"

Paarthurnax saw Sasuke as Hiruzen nodded and went to his seat announcing "Paarthurnax has been offering this village a new team this team will be comprised of the Dovakiin or in our tongue Dragonborn, Paarthurnax go ahead."

Paarthurnax had walked past Kakashi to Naruto and asked "Naruto, I have found two more Dovakiin in this village so I will ask you one thing... Do you wish to be apart of this team that will be called Team Dovakiin or other wise known as The Dovakiin force? Which will find more Dovakiin and put them on record for future references."

Naruto then got excited and said "Believe it!"

Paarthurnax then walked up to Sasuke but wasn't greeted to a good look and said plainly "I normally would avoid this kind of situations but Sasuke Uchiha I ask you to look at this note and tell me what do you, hear or feel?"

Alduin then stuck his head out behind Hiruzen and said "Fuck you brother!"

But Paarthurnax had stood up and grabbed Alduin pulling next to the window and said "Let me use an example of a Dovah's power the Thu'um or shout... FUS RO DAH!"

Then Alduin was blown out the window as Sasuke was surprised but Sakura had a evil giggle and said "Serves him right!"

But Alduin roared from the bottom of the street "FUCK YOU PINKY!"

Sakura then steamed with anger as Kakashi sighed while Sasuke picked up the note that had a strange glow and heard a chant "YOL, YOL, YOL!"

Sasuke then said "Yol... fire."

Paarthurnax had nodded and admitted "I'm surprised that you knew that right when you just learned the word, lets see here, Hirzuen I think that's three."

Naruto then asked "Wait whose the third?"

Paarthurnax then placed his hand on Naruto's head rubbing it before saying "Someone so close but yet so far."

Hiruzen then stated "I will make this Dovakiin force official when I give Team 7 their newest assignment."

Naruto then complained "I want a better mission!"

Then Alduin climbed up to the window and said "I agree with my son, think about it Old man Naruto's FUS, Sasuke's YOL both are enough to defeat a great number of S-class Ninjas by themselves."

Hiruzen nodded and said "I agree but a C-class mission will do instead I want Paarthurnax to train the Dovakiin when Team 7 return."

Alduin gave a tumbs up when suddenly Odahviing in his Dark brotherhood outfit hung upside down from the roof facing the window. Alduin then asked "Odahviing's right behind me isn't he?"

Everyone nodded as Odaviing shouted "IIZ SLEN NUS!"

Alduin was now in a frozen prison as Naruto saw his head was free and glared at Alduin pointing his finger at him getting closer to his eye. Alduin then warned "If you poke my eye son, I'll eat for food!"

Naruto then stopped but then poked him anyway and laughed as Alduin glared at him unamused and shouted "FUS RO DAH!"

Naruto flew out the window and hit the building on the other side and shouted "WORTH IT!"

Hiruzen sighed and said "The assignment will be given to you tomorrow before midday."

Kakashi then bowed and said "Yes lord Hokage."

Then Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura left followed by Hiruzen but Parthurnax stayed sighing with annoyance as he slipped his dragonbone dagger hidden in his sleaves and stabbed the ice prison of Alduin once freeing him. Alduin fell to his knees and said "You just had to tell the boy didn't you?"

Parthurnax then stated "Yes I did because it is what you should have done."

Parthurnax turned away as Alduin stood up and stated "You know for a elder looking Dova you sure didn't act like one just then..."

Parthurnax turned back to Alduin and asked "What makes you say that brother?"

Alduin then walked over to Hiruzen's chair and sat down before stating "I chose not to not for my sake brother I chose because of what I fear he would become."

Parthurnax then hissed "Do not lecture me after all I am..."

Alduin then finished his sentence "My big brother?"

That caught Parthurnax off guard as Alduin leaned over and said "I know you act like one most of the time, but that does not make you so... you and I both know it's a huge risk to teach Sasuke a word of power..."

Parthurnax sighed and asked "Ok tell me what should I have known about him?"

Alduin then said "His clan was wiped out he and another are the soul survivors, except the other is the one who wiped their clan out."

Parthurnax then sat on his knees to listen to Alduin tell the tale "The Uchiha clan were considered the top dogs of the village until I came in and stopped them from hurting Naruto over their."

Naruto was seen being taken by Odahviing as Alduin continued "Sasuke's clan became power crazed but there was only one I noticed that didn't want power Sasuke's brother he who now I will not call by name in the village."

Parthurnax then saw Alduin and could tell he was being honest and said "I see Sasuke was allowed to live... but doing so he has grown a hatred for his brother am correct?"

Alduin then said "Yes, that is why I like to mess with the brat it might get on his nerves and I get some fun proving that the Uchiha's are shit compared to me... but this all gets Sasuke's attention on me instead of his brother."

Parthurnax then smirked and began to clap his hands slowly as Alduin asked "Why are you clapping?"

Parthurnax then stated "You've actually had a lot happen here since you were gone, well done brother."

Alduin then got out of the chair and said "Let's go home my boy's gonna be hungry, how about the four of us go get some Ramen?"

Parthrunax then chuckle and placed his hand on Alduin's shoulder "I would like to try this world's food."

 **Later that night**

Alduin had stared at Naruto with chop sticks in his hands as did Naruto when Odahviing measured the distance between their sticks to their Ramen while almost drunk and said "On your mark... get set... EAT!"

Alduin spun both chop sticks in his right hand and threw them at Naruto's hand and picked up the entire bowl and began to eat from the bowl as Naruto was close behind until Alduin dropped his empty bowl and burped loud and announced "The world Eater wins again!"

Naruto dropped his bowl and scratched his head with both his hands saying "Agh I will catch up one day you hear me dad?!"

Alduin then said "Of course I can hear you, and I hope you can one day. (inside his head) Yeah... but that day will never come sadly."

Naruto saw Odahviing having a drink and asked "Aren't you done with the beer yet?"

Odahviing hiccuped and said "When yerr drinkin.. (HIC) you need to save every lst drop as if itsss yerr last."

Alduin then asked "Since when were you a drinker Odahviing?"

Parthurnax placed down his cup of tea and said "The one I trained accedentally got him drunk and now he wants to know all the types of booze."

Odahviing then shouted "HEY PARTHURNAAAAAX TELL THE... BLONDE BIMBO TO COME OVER AND SIT ON MY LAP!"

Alduin then held Odahviing in a headlock and gave a slight twist knocking him out and said "Yeah too much booze Odahviing."

Alduin sat down next to Naruto and said "Now Naruto, since Sasuke is a Dovakiin I don't want you two to start a pissing constest you understand?"

Naruto sighed and said "Yes dad but what if he starts it?"

Alduin then stated "If either of you two start it I'll finish it!"

Naruto nodded and said "Yes dad..."

Alduin then placed his hand on Naruto's head and said "Look at you... growing up now going on a mission with your old man."

Naruto smiled and said "I wont let you down on the mission dad, Believe it!"

Naruto held his hand out in a fist as Alduin laughed and said "Oh I believe it son."

Then Alduin fist bumped Naruto and said "I always will."

 **Then next day**

Alduin gathered his Kunai and Razors as he saw Parthrunax and Odahviing sleeping and whispered "See you two boys later come on son."

Naruto followed Alduin and left the apartment as Alduin locked the door and left but on their way to the Hokage tower Naruto asked "Hey dad, I never asked you this before but since uncle Par is your older brother and Odahviing an old friend I was wondering whose my mother?"

Alduin stopped and his inside voice shouted "OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUUUUUUCK! HE ASKED THE QUESTION HOW DO I EVEN ANSWER THAT?!"

Alduin then placed his right hand behind his back crossing his fingers and said "She went missing many years after you birth son on a S-class mission."

Naruto the dropped his head and said depressingly "Oh... I see why you don't speak about it."

Alduin removed his hand as he watched Naruto looking towards the ground in saddness and thought "THAT QUESTION HAD ME TO MY KNEES! But now I have made another lie to him... one day he's going to find out about everything... and I wont be able to fix it for us like I had for his entire life... Fuuuck!"

Alduin noticed Naruto wasn't in his sights anymore and said to himself "He'll be back at the tower... I hope."

Alduin did not pursue Naruto knowing he was most likly upset about the lie that Alduin made up, Alduin went on to the tower but ran into a woman in a tan trench coat. The two fell down as Alduin got up rubbing his head and said "My bad."

Then the woman sat up rubing her head and said "Yeah you got that right!"

Alduin shook his head and saw the woman's hair was a blue tinted black and was held in a short spiky fanned ponytail and said stood up giving a hand but she slapped it away and said "I don't need your help! I can do it by myself."

Alduin then squinted his eyes and thought "A tomboy eh? Well let's see how you like this."

Alduin backed away as the woman began to stand butplaced his foot under her's and said "I guess I'll be on my way excuse me miss."

But as Alduin moved he made it seem that the woman tripped him and fell over her leg face first and thought "Ok not a perfect plan."

The woman then shouted "WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!"

Alduin then stood up and said "Idiot? Your callin the Thu'um ninja an idiot for a mistake?!"

Then the woman said "Oh your the Thu'um ninja well excuse me for not bowing to a ego maniac!"

Alduin's mind the imagined a wire with the word "Sanity" on it break and said "BITCH PLEASE I KNOW A EGO MANIAC WHEN I SEE ONE TRUST ME I HAVE TO WORK WITH THE UCHIHA BRAT AND HE'S GOING MY CLAN IS THE STRONGEST AND THE BEST CLAN IN THE VILLAGE DERHREHERHER! WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT!"

The woman was quite and asked "You done?"

Alduin then sighed in relief and said "Top that!"

The woman cracked her neck and said "YOU WANT ME TO TOP A MAN WHO ONLY SPEAKS TO HURT BUT NOT SHOW THE ACTION ALL YOU DO IS BITCH, BITCH, BICTH AND NOT PUNCH, KICK, AND BITE!"

Alduin's jaw dropped as his mask fell down showing it, his eyes wide opened and said "Mother fucker your good at a argument."

The woman then said "Your not bad for a man, names Anko Mirtarashi."

Anko held out her hand but Alduin pulled up his mask and grinned evily and thought "Got ya now."

Alduin used a small lighting current through his hand and said "Alduin Uzumaki."

Alduin shocked Anko and made her feel the zap and asked "BUT CAN GET ON MY LEVEL OF SHOCK?!"

Anko then said before leaving Alduin "That was the worst pun ever."

Alduin then squinted his eyes and said "Biiiiiiiitch..."


	14. Author's realization

Author's realization:

So why hasn't there a new chapter right now?

My grandparent's internet connection sucks in the middle of nowhere... and I can't even watch youtube (sniffs) but recently the videos are working but for how long is uncertain for me. So it may take even longer for this story to continue... but you know I feel that someone else should give it a go.

Anyone who wants to work with this story and will follow certain requirements send me a PM to ask me what kind of requirements and let me see what kind of work you have done or can do.

Because I'm not gonna let anyone finish this story without knowing they can do it at better than me or at least as "good" as I am. Yeah I know I sucked at some points, I get a over excited.

I apologize for I have failed not the story but to you as the reader so... (Oh god I might have so many PMs... bring it on!)

In other words... I am retiring from this story but I am hoping for one such reader/writer to (laughs at myself) Inherit this story form me... it's time for me t let this one go and allow another author to continue.

 **But before I say goodbye to this story I want you to read one last thing that had in mind but never got to get there in time:**

 **Alduin vs Akatosh on the bridge**

Alduin saw Kakashi about to finish Zabuza but saw a flash beyond the bridge through the mist and shouted "WALD NA KEST!"

Alduin dashed over and pushed Karachi out of the way as many four Kunai stabbed into Alduin's chest Alduin looked down to see he was bleeding and whispered "Dovakiin..."

Naruto who was fighting Haku saw his dad stand with his back turned towards him but widened his eyes as he fell back with the kunai in his chest, Naruto ran towards his father in tears and begged "No... dad, dad! You don't die on me! Dad?!"

Adluin's eyes were closed as Naruto yelled "DAAAAD!"

But Naruto's yell for his father was interrupted as time had seemingly stopped and Alduin shot his eyes open and gasped as he looked around and pulled out the kunai from his chest and stood up to look at his surroundings and asked "What happen here?"

Then a man's echoing voice said "You have been defeated... my son."

Alduin widened his eyes and turned dot face a a human shaped being that glowed brightly and asked "Akatosh... why did you..."

Akatosh then stated "Your time within this world is over now you must come back to Tamriel and become what you were destined to do... devour the world."

Alduin then asked "What of Parthanax and Odahviing?"

Akatosh then explained "They do not belong in this world my child their presence here is taboo."

Alduin then pointed at Naruto and asked "And what of my son?!"

Akatosh then stated "He along with everyone else will not remember you."

Alduin then clenched his fist as Akatosh opened a portal back to Tamriel and said "Now come along my son... your place is not here."

Alduin chuckled and asked "You sent me here didn't you?"

Akatosh then said "Yes to prepare the world for it's demise and now it has come."

Alduin pulled down his hood, took off his sunglasses and and threw them away while he said "I will choose my own destiny father... and unlike you I will raise my son and help him become what ever he dreams of!"

Alduin then pointed at his father and said "SO FUCK OFF AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT FOR A CHANGE!"

Akatosh sighed and stated "I have to teach my son a reason don't I? SO BE IT!"

Akatosh dashed and punched Alduin's face which made him fly across the river and hit a boulder as Akatosh teleported over to him and said "Do you wield?"

Alduin spat out a tooth and said "Not until my son fulfills his dream!"

Akatosh then raised his hand using his power to levitate Alduin and slammed him into the ground and shouted making the entire world shake "I AM THE DRAGON GOD OF TIME YOU ARE MY SON THE DRAGON GOD OF DESTRUCTION IT IS TIME TO GO HOME!"

Alduin then stated "I'll go home when I'm ready!"

Akatsoh growled and froze Alduin in place and said "You think you can defeat me? I am the deity of time itself you bare my blood and have now power to stop me!"

Alduin the widened his eyes and thought "Oh course..."

Akatosh then floated over the water as Alduin spoke "I am your son..."

Akatosh widened gasped and turned to his son to see Alduin moving and said "Impossible... how did you resist?"

Alduin then took some steps and said "You said so yourself I bare you blood like all dragons... but I had forgotten about that... I am just as resistant to time as you!"

Akatosh then place this hand on his chin and said "You've changed a lot here... but no matter I will return you to Tamriel... BY FORCE!"

Akatosh tried to punch Alduin but Alduin stepped on the water and caught his father's fist and said "Does it feel good? To be in control of time I bet when you saw me resist it made you feel just as weak... as a mortal!"

Akatosh growled and tried to knee hs son but Aduin shouted "YOL!"

And with a gust of flames Alduin disoriented Akatosh for a moment and gabbed him and changed into his dragon form and flew back towards the bridge and slammed him in front of the portal. Alduin then changed back to his human form and punched Akatosh in the face whlie he shouted "I'LL FIGHT FOR MY SON!'

Alduin punched again and shouted "BECAUSE YOU... BETTER... BELIEVE IT! HE CAN BE WHAT EVER HA WANTS!"

Then Alduin punched one last time making Akatosh stagger back and shouted "FUS... ROOOOO... DAHHHHHHHHH!"

Akatosh was triying t fight back against his son but he noticed his feet were dragging across the ground and flew back through the portal as it closed making Alduin fall to his knees in exhaustion but the portal opened again as the dragon god returned. Alduin sighed as Akatosh walked up and said "You've gotten stronger here than I could ever imagine... You may stay... For now."

Akatosh then raised his hand preparing to snap his fingers but Alduin asked "You were... holding back?"

Akatosh then said "You won't remember this fight so... no I wasn't."

Alduin widened his eyes and said "Mother fuc..."

But Akatosh reversed time tp the point where Alduin was lying on the ground as Naruto shouted "DAAAAD!"

Alduin flinched his eyes open and said "Hey... I'll be fine... OW!"

 **Within the mist**

A boat with two hooded figures with masks were aboard one of them was had thrown the Kunai and widened his eyes and said "Krosis we must go! NOW!"

Kroses began turn the boat around and asked "What did you see Otar?"

Otar then stated "A world eater..."

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece it was going to be in the story but like I said with the internet being dumb and won't let me watch youtube because we live in the middle of nowhere.**

 **I know some of you may get disappointed in me and I say you should I was hoping to get more done but I have failed you readers, so this is Dragoritus saying Goodbye to Naruto son of Alduin.**


	15. New Author announcement

**Announcement**

Naruto son of Alduin, will have a new author, The Aldmeri Dominion has taken control just as I feared (Just kidding don't take it seriously their cool)

The author is called Aldmeri Dominion so I had to at least one joke, and I look forward to seeing their work on this story.

This has been truly an honor to have so many readers, this was my most popular story to be made I won't forget it, but where I'm at and the internet being shitty I couldn't continue without seeing more of Naruto episodes.

And by the way I saw the, Naruto the last movie, and I gotta say Ninja's in space, as awesome as Samurai Jack with a space suit on and a flaming Katana.


End file.
